


Cómo Reconocer al Amor de tu Vida

by SlowRiot



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Sort Of, partially
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Se conocieron, se enamoraron, se separaron. ¿Serán capaces de volver a encontrarse?
Relationships: Luisita Gomez/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**2007**

_Amelia estaba nerviosa. Eso es algo normal en tu primer día de instituto, pero aún más cuando estás en una ciudad nueva, donde no conoces a nadie. Se hizo paso entre los estudiantes amontonados en la escalera para leer la lista pegada en la puerta principal y encontró su nombre al lado del número de la clase a la que tenía que ir. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna otra persona tan perdida como ella, pero todos parecían tener amigos y gente con quien hablar, y nadie le había prestado atención._

_La alarma sonó y Amelia caminó junto a la masa de alumnos de su curso escaleras arriba buscando la clase. Cuando la encontró, buscó un sitio en una de las mesas desocupadas y esperó con algo de ansiedad a que alguien se sentara a su lado._

_Un grupo de chicas entró a la clase. Dos de ellas se sentaron en las mesas vacías que tenía delante, mientras que la tercera se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa vacía y le preguntó a Amelia si estaba ocupada._

_Amelia se apresuró a asegurarle que estaba vacía y la chica se sentó._

_Pasó un minuto y más estudiantes fueron llegando y tomando asiento. Al fin la chica se dirigió a Amelia y le preguntó de qué colegio venía._

_—Vengo de Zaragoza, nos mudamos aquí hace dos semanas._

_—¿Y eso?_

_—Por el trabajo de mi padre. Es militar._

_—¿Y tienes algún amigo aquí?_

_Amelia negó con la cabeza._

_—Bueno, pues ya tienes una. Yo soy Luisita._

_Amelia levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación y sonrió._

_—Yo soy Amelia._

**2019**

Amelia colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama. Estaba temblando y casi al borde de las lágrimas. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho “gracias” en los cinco minutos de conversación que acababa de tener (probablemente demasiadas). Una amplia sonrisa empezó a formarse en su boca al darse cuenta de que sí, su sueño se había hecho realidad. Le habían dado el papel de Rizzo en el musical de Grease.

Se llevó la mano al colgante que llevaba puesto y lo primero que pensó fue en Luisita. Ella siempre la había animado a seguir sus sueños y esa fe inquebrantable que había tenido en ella la había acompañado todos estos años.

Aún después de no haberla visto en más de una década, cada vez que daba un nuevo paso adelante en su carrera, se acordaba ella.

Bueno, si era sincera consigo misma, se acordaba de ella mucho más a menudo. Cuando regresó a Madrid, hacía ya seis años, vino con la firme intención de volver a ponerse en contacto con Luisita.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que llegó a la plaza de los frutos, maleta en mano. Hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido dudar de que ella se alegraría de verla de nuevo. Pero según fue avanzando en dirección al bar de su familia, El Asturiano, se acordó de que habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

En su cabeza resonó su último encuentro. Entre llantos se habían prometido volver a verse, no olvidarse. Pero aquellas eran unas niñas de 15 años. ¿Acaso Luisita se acordaría siquiera de ella? ¿Qué pensaría al verla después de tanto tiempo?

Unos cincuenta metros separaban a Amelia de la puerta del bar cuando decidió darse la vuelta y buscar un hostal para quedarse.

Amelia pensó muchas veces en encontrar a Luisita después de aquella tarde, buscando excusas como fingir que se acababa de acordar de ella y quería regalarle unas entradas para su espectáculo, o que había pasado por allí de casualidad, pero fue incapaz de encontrar el valor. Tenía miedo de que el recuerdo que Luisita tenía de ella, de las dos, fuese muy diferente al suyo.

“Habrá rehecho su vida,” se dijo, convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo mejor era dejar el pasado en el pasado. Y con eso, se conformó con el recuerdo de los meses que pasaron juntas, y con estrechar aquel colgante, ya mil veces remendado y reparado, cada vez que volvía a sentir las ganas de hablar con ella.

Amelia escuchó el golpeteo de unos nudillos contra la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, y su compañera de piso asomó su cabeza por ella.

—¿Eran ellos? —le preguntó Inma.

Amelia se dio la vuelta para mirarla y sonrió.

—Sí—respondió.

Inma no necesitó preguntarle qué le habían dicho ya que la cara de Amelia había sido suficiente pista, y saltó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo que llevó a ambas a tirarse sobre la cama, riéndose a carcajadas.

—Aún no me lo creo—dijo Amelia.

—Pues yo sí—le dijo Inma seriamente—. Te lo mereces, Amelia. En serio.

Amelia se quedó tumbada boca arriba al lado de su amiga, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

—Rizzo, Inma. ¿Te puedes creer que haya conseguido el papel de Rizzo?

—Lo vas a hacer genial. ¿Cuándo empiezas los ensayos?

—La semana que viene.

—¿Vas a seguir actuando en el La Burlesca?

Amelia se quedó pensativa un momento.

—No lo había pensado. No sé cuánto tiempo me dejarán los ensayos, y tampoco sé si quiero dejar un empleo seguro. O, bueno—añadió al ver la expresión de su compañera—, tan seguro como puede ser en esta profesión. De todas formas, sí que iré esta noche.

Amelia miró a su compañera y se le ocurrió:

—Quizás cuando lo deje te den a ti el papel principal.

Inma se encogió de hombros, y su mano alcanzó el colgante de Amelia y lo miró distraídamente.

—Parece que tu colgante de la suerte ha surtido efecto—le dijo.

—Sí—Amelia posó también su mano en él—. Siempre lo hace.

Inma escudriñó su cara, pero Amelia no dio más detalles. Era muy privada en ese sentido y nunca les había contado a sus amigos el origen de aquella pieza de bisutería a la que tenía tanto aprecio. Quizás en parte porque le resultaba algo vergonzoso admitir que era un recuerdo de un amor de instituto, a la que no había vuelto a ver.

—Ya verás cuando se lo cuentes a Ana—Inma se refería a su otra compañera de piso, que era enfermera y trabajaba diferentes turnos todas las semanas—. Tendremos que hacer algo las tres para celebrarlo.

—Sí—asintió Amelia—, pero esperaremos a que firme el contrato el lunes. No quiero celebrar demasiado pronto.

—Bueno—Inma se incorporó sobre la cama—, te voy a dejar descansar, que esta noche aún te toca actuar en el restaurante, aunque sea por última vez. Ya sabemos que pronto se te va a quedar pequeño.

Amelia sacudió la cabeza riéndose. No se imaginaba como una gran estrella, pero era verdad que aquel era el proyecto más grande en el que había trabajado y cualquier otra cosa parecía poco en comparación.

Aquella noche, como todos los fines de semana, el restaurante estaba a rebosar. La Burlesca había abierto hacía dos años y desde entonces se había convertido en un lugar de moda y uno de los puntos de atracción para los turistas. Era tan popular que algunos días era prácticamente imposible conseguir una reserva.

La Burlesca ofrecía una cena y espectáculo de variedades, como cabaret, burlesque y vaudeville. Amelia había entrado a trabajar allí hacía 16 meses convirtiéndose pronto en la artista principal, añadiendo incluso sus propios números.

Amelia se miró al espejo y se ajustó el corsé. Mientras daba los últimos repasos a su maquillaje, pensó con algo de lástima que quizás aquella sería una de sus últimas actuaciones allí. Aunque había esperado una oportunidad como la formar parte del elenco de Grease desde hacía años, aquel escenario le había dado mucho. No solo había crecido como cantante y como bailarina, sino que había contado con la confianza de sus jefes que la habían animado a probar cosas nuevas.

Inma se acercó por detrás y como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Se me hace raro, la verdad. Pensar que pronto dejaré todo esto.

—Tienes que perseguir otras oportunidades, no puedes seguir cantando en un restaurante toda tu vida. ¿Ya has hablado con Márquez?

—No, aún no. Quedé en hablar con él mañana. Voy a pedirle reducir mi jornada a un día a la semana por ahora.

—Te va a ir genial—le dijo Inma poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro—. Estoy segura.

Una mujer se acercó al camerino, y les indicó que era hora de salir. Las bailarinas se terminaron ajustar sus trajes y se pusieron en posición, preparadas para salir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2007**

_El portátil sonaba con el sonido de alguna canción de moda, mientras que Amelia bailaba con una coreografía que había preparado ella misma. Luisita la mirada estupefacta, nunca había conocido a nadie que supiera bailar tan bien._

_Cuando su amiga terminó su número, Luisita aplaudió fervientemente._

_—Guau, Amelia—fue lo único que pudo decir._

_—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó Amelia, recuperando el aliento._

_—¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Tienes mucho talento._

_Amelia se sonrojó y fue a sentarse al lado de Luisita. Ésta pudo ver unas gotas de sudor por su cara enrojecida, producto del esfuerzo._

_—¿Vas a clases de danza?_

_Amelia negó con la cabeza._

_—A mi padre no le gusta que baile y cante. Dice que es una profesión frívola y que debería centrarme en estudiar. Todo lo que sé lo he aprendido por mi cuenta._

_—Pues qué canalla es tu padre—soltó Luisita, y nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Perdón. Pero es que a ti se te da muy bien y debería sentirse orgulloso de ti. Seguro que podrías ser una profesional._

_—¿De verdad lo crees? —Amelia sonrió al escuchar esto._

_—Claro. Si quieres podemos buscar alguna audición en la ciudad, seguro que consigues algo._

_—No sé, Luisita. Además, mi padre se enfadaría muchísimo._

_—Pues puedes ir a espaldas de él. O puedes tomar clases sin que él lo sepa. Es que no deberías tener que hacer solo lo que quiera tu padre. No tiene derecho a controlarte como si fueras su esclava._

_—Pues hasta que tenga 18 años sí tiene derecho, Luisita—le dijo Amelia, levantándose de un salto de la cama y alejándose._

_—Perdón, no quería entrometerme…._

_—Es que no entiendes que mi familia no es como la tuya. Mi padre es militar y es muy estricto. No puedo hacer lo que quiera y luego tener una charla con él y arreglar las cosas. Si es que mi padre maneja a mi familia con mano de hierro, y no se deja convencer de nada._

_—Ya…—Luisita agachó la cabeza. Le parecía injusto como trataba a Amelia, pero lo cierto era que la única vez que había visto en persona a Tomás Ledesma ella misma había sentido miedo por su apariencia fría y distante—. Lo siento._

_Amelia se volvió a sentar junto a ella:_

_—No, si tienes razón, pero yo tengo miedo a desobedecerle—Después la miró con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, te agradezco que me animes a seguir. Nunca lo había hecho nadie antes, excepto mi madre, claro._

_—Claro—le dijo Luisita, y añadió levantando un dedo—. Pero no quiero que renuncies nunca a tu sueño. Aunque tengas que esperar a poder marcharte de casa._

_—Vale—respondió Amelia—. Te lo prometo._

**2019**

Luisita abrió la caja donde guardaba sus joyas buscando el perfecto acompañante para su vestido verde. Por lo visto el restaurante al que iban a ir era de muy alto standing y no quería hacer el ridículo, así que había pasado una hora arreglándose para aquella noche.

Mientras comprobaba en el espejo su aspecto se preguntó si había alguna razón especial por la que Rocío había elegido aquel sitio. Ciertamente, un quinto aniversario era una ocasión especial, pero nunca antes lo habían celebrado por todo lo alto, y de hecho en el pasado habían preferido cenas más íntimas.

Luisita sintió unos brazos abrazándola por la cintura y en el espejo enfrente suya vio el reflejo de su novia posando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Estás muy guapa—le dijo Rocío, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también.

Luisita se dio la vuelta, cogiendo una de sus manos y separándose de ella para admirar su vestido.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Rocío.

—¿Crees que voy bien así? —Luisita estaba un poco insegura. No solía ir a sitios caros, su sueldo de camarera no le daba para muchos lujos y aún no le habían salido muchos papeles como actriz.

—Estás perfecta—le dijo Rocío, y le dio un beso en los labios—. Vamos.

Rocío y Luisita cogieron un taxi hasta La Burlesca que, como esperaban, estaba a rebosar de gente. Habían llegado a las nueve y media, a tiempo para ver el comienzo del espectáculo que estaba programado para las diez. 

Un camarero las acompañó hasta su mesa, indicada con un papel en el que estaba escrito el nombre de Rocío, y que se encontraba justo en frente del escenario. Éste estaba decorado con luces y atrezo típico de los cabarets, con un piano a uno de los lados, varias sillas y una escalera decorativa para el uso de los artistas durante sus números.

—¿Cómo has conseguido una mesa tan buena? —le preguntó maravillada Luisita.

—Hice la reserva hace cinco meses—le dijo Rocío, con evidente orgullo. Claramente había planeado muy bien aquella noche, y Luisita volvió a sentirse extrañada por el esfuerzo que había tomado para la ocasión.

La comida llegó poco después de que se sentaran y Luisita empezó a comer enseguida. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Rocío no hacía lo mismo se paró y vio como su novia la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería haber hecho esto al final de la noche, pero es que no puedo esperar—le dijo Rocío con un tinte nervioso en la voz.

—¿Esperar para qué?

Luisita observó como su novia metía la mano en su bolso y de él extraía una cajita de joyería. Pudo sentir las palpitaciones del corazón mientras Rocío situaba su mano en la parte superior y la abría para descubrir un anillo de diamantes en su interior.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Luisita desvió la mirada del anillo a la cara de Rocío. Su sonrisa nerviosa seguía ahí y sus ojos reflejaban la emoción contenida. Empezó a abrir la boca para responder, sin saber aún qué iba a decir y, de repente, las luces se bajaron con un ruido de fondo, indicando el comienzo de la actuación.

Luisita, aliviada por la interrupción, dirigió toda su atención sobre el escenario, aún sintiendo su corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

Un hombre con un sombrero empezó a anunciar el número, mientras unas cuantas bailarinas desfilaron detrás de él y se quedaron en posición. Luisita fingió escuchar atentamente, pero en su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la proposición que acababa de recibir.

La pedida le había llegado por completa sorpresa ya que nunca habían hablado de eso antes. Pero, en realidad, no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que no era hacia donde su relación se dirigía tarde o temprano. La quería, se compenetraban, sus padres la adoraban. Era la novia perfecta y sabía que podía pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

El hombre terminó de hablar y salió del escenario. Una de las bailarinas que se había parado detrás de él se adelantó para quedar iluminada bajo un brillante foco.

“No puede ser,” pensó Luisita, que sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Era Amelia.

Pero esta vez, era Amelia de verdad. Desde la última vez que se vieron, había creído verla en la calle, en supermercados, en el parking. En más de una ocasión se encontró acercándose a la persona equivocada, para después alejarse de nuevo con una ligera decepción al ver la confundida cara de una persona que definitivamente no era Amelia.

Pero esta vez sí era ella, no cabía duda. Reconocía su sonrisa, reconocía sus ojos. Y, en cuanto empezó a cantar, reconoció su voz.

Empezó cantando su solo, al final del cual se quitó la chaqueta revelando un corset rosa con cintas negras, mientras empezaba a interpretar una versión de Lady Marmalade acompañada por el resto de las bailarinas.

La mirada de Amelia se posó en Luisita y ésta se dio cuenta de que la había reconocido en su breve cambio de expresión. Sin embargo, la cantante, como buena profesional, no dejó que eso la distrajera y su rostro volvió a mostrar su expresiva sonrisa, acertando a decir su línea en el momento preciso.

Luisita miró de reojo a Rocío, preguntándose si ella se había dado cuenta, pero la cara de su novia seguía el espectáculo embelesada, aun si quizá su cara reflejaba una ligera incomodidad debido a la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

La melodía volvió a cambiar y con ella las luces. Luisita decidió no comentarle nada a Rocío y volvió a dedicar toda su atención al escenario.

Durante el resto de la actuación, Luisita notó como Amelia la miraba de vez en cuando, un movimiento sutil pero que no pasó desapercibido para ella, que la seguía con la mirada en todos los números en los que aparecía.

Cuando llegó el intermedio, todos los artistas se retiraron del escenario, y las luces del restaurante volvieron a encenderse. Luisita se volvió para mirar a Rocío, que no había dicho nada tampoco durante toda la actuación. La caja con el anillo seguía encima de la mesa, aún abierta.

—Bueno…—empezó a decir Rocío, intentando sonreír— ¿Qué me dices?

Luisita volvió a mirar el anillo, y respondió de la única manera que sintió que podía en aquel momento:

—Sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

_Amelia llevaba sentada en la mesa varios minutos, esperando que llegase Luisita del recreo. Pensaba que venía detrás de ella, pero cuando entró en clase no estaba. Cuando al fin llegó, se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa._

_—He estado hablando con Pablo, de cuarto._

_—Ah…¿y qué quería?_

_—Pues Amelia—dijo Luisita, girando su cuerpo completamente hacia ella, apenas conteniendo la emoción—es que es un chico que conoció mi hermana María en clases de teatro, y hemos estado hablando y me ha dicho que si quiero salir con él este viernes._

_Si en ese momento Luisita le hubiera dado una bofetada, Amelia no creía que le hubiese dolido más. No había visto nunca a ese tal Pablo, pero supo en ese mismo instante que era la persona que más odiaba del mundo._

_—¿Y te gusta? —preguntó, intentando mantener la compostura, temiendo a su vez la respuesta._

_—Pues yo creo que sí, Amelia. Porque yo le había visto antes con mi hermana y así sin más, pero cuando hemos hablado hoy he sentido una cosa aquí en el estómago—Luisita acompañó esas palabras poniendo ambas manos sobre su abdomen._

_“¿Seguro que no es hambre?” quiso decir Amelia, pero hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír y asentir. Afortunadamente para ella, el profesor llegó entonces y pudo escaparse de aquella desagradable conversación._

_Cuando sonó el último timbre, salió corriendo, poniendo la excusa de que aquel día tenía que volver pronto a su casa._

_Al llegar a su habitación, se tiró en la cama preguntándose por qué aquello le dolía tanto. ¿Acaso era una mala amiga que no quería que Luisita fuera feliz? Obviamente que no, respondió Amelia a su propia pregunta. Eso no era cierto, claro que quería que Luisita fuese feliz. No había nada que le gustase más que ver su sonrisa._

_Pero, entonces, ¿qué era?_

_En realidad, sí que sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero admitirlo le daba aún más miedo. No quería imaginarse la reacción de Luisita si se enteraba. O, peor aún, la de su padre, el cual ella sabía que montaría en cólera si sospechaba que Amelia albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos, y no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer._

_Sintiéndose incapaz de lidiar con todo lo que implicaban sus innombrables sentimientos por Luisita, eligió ignorarlos, tragarse su dolor y sus lágrimas y actuar como si nada de eso le importase, sin poder evitar que eso se tradujese en una frialdad con su amiga al día siguiente._

**2019**

Amelia llegó al camerino sofocada. Se sentó inmediatamente en una silla poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Amelia, ¿estás bien? —dijo Inma arrodillándose enfrente suya.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien—respondió, inclinándose hacia atrás. Se echó una mano instintivamente al lugar donde normalmente estaba su colgante, aunque lo único que fue capaz de agarrar fue aire.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido a Inma, que cogió su mano con la suya y mirándola fijamente le preguntó.

—A ver, Amelia, dime que ha pasado.

—Nada, nada—volvió a negar Amelia. Al ver que su amiga no iba a rendirse, admitió—. He reconocido a una persona entre el público.

—La chica del colgante.

Amelia la miró sorprendida. Quizás tendría que haberse esperado que hubiese resultado tan obvia, al fin y al cabo, ellas dos se conocían desde hacía años.

—Sí—dijo finalmente Amelia, y se volvió a echar hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Malos recuerdos?

—Todo lo contrario.

Amelia no pudo entrar en detalles porque el director empezó a apremiarles para que se fueran preparando para la segunda mitad del espectáculo.

Cuando volvió a salir al escenario, Luisita seguía ahí. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, como había hecho aquellos días en los que actuaba para ella.

Se fijó en la mujer que tenía al lado. No había reparado mucho en ella durante la primera mitad, pero ahora tenía su mano sobre la de Luisita. Al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, Amelia sintió una punzada en el estómago que casi le hizo perder su turno.

Amelia consiguió terminar el espectáculo sin ningún error demasiado obvio, mentalmente castigándose por sentirse celosa por una persona que no veía hacía años, y por casi arruinar su actuación.

Cuando llegó al camerino, se cambió apresuradamente y salió al restaurante. Aún no sabía si se atrevería a hablar con ella, pero había esperado mucho tiempo para una oportunidad como esa. Una excusa para volver a verla, hablar con ella. Reencontrarse.

Pero cuando llegó allí, la decisión ya había sido tomada por ella. La mesa en la que había visto a Luisita estaba ahora vacía, con solo los platos aún sin recoger como prueba de que dos personas estuvieron sentadas ahí esa noche.

Era la una de la mañana cuando Inma y Amelia llegaron a su apartamento. De entre la oscuridad apareció Ana, que salió a recibirlas en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Amelia! ¡Felicidades!—dijo Ana sonriendo y abriendo los brazos.

Amelia sabía a lo que se refería y le dedicó una mirada a Inma a la ésta que solo pudo responder encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa culpable. Su compañera no había podido contenerse y le había contado a Ana que le habían cogido en el musical antes de que Amelia hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decírselo en persona.

—Muchas gracias, Ana—le respondió Amelia, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?—preguntó Inma, que acababa de encender la luz del salón.

—Es que justo acababa de llegar y he ido directa hacia la cocina a comer algo, estaba muerta de hambre. No sabéis que turno he tenido. ¿Vosotras qué tal?

Amelia se sentó en uno de los sofás, mirando de reojo a Inma. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero la enfermera se dio cuenta de su gesto.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No exactamente—respondió Amelia.

Inma y Ana se sentaron cada una a un lado de su amiga.

—Hoy había una persona entre el público a la que hacía mucho que no veía—empezó a contar Amelia.

—La chica del colgante—susurró Inma para Ana, aunque Amelia podía escucharla perfectamente.

—Sí, “la chica del colgante”. Ella es…fue mi primera novia. Nos conocimos el año que pasé en Madrid, en el instituto.

—No hablas mucho de antes de que vinieras aquí—comentó Inma.

—No fueron muy buenos tiempos. Pero ella fue lo último bueno que me pasó.

Sus dos compañeras se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo responder a aquello.

—¿Y cómo es que no la has vuelto a ver desde entonces?—preguntó Inma.

—Cuando pude volver ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no sé, quizás temía que ella no tuviese el mismo recuerdo de mí que yo de ella—Amelia hizo una pausa, considerando admitir lo que había mantenido en silencio tanto tiempo—. Supongo que parte de mí siempre esperó que lo que hubo entre nosotras se pudiese retomar en algún momento.

—Bueno, igual aún podéis—dijo Ana, intentando apoyar a Amelia. Siempre podía contar con una palabra de ánimo de la enfermera, pero en esta ocasión Amelia sospechó que se equivocaba.

—No lo creo, Ana. Hoy durante el espectáculo la vi con una mujer, debía ser su novia.

—Entiendo…Pero aunque no podáis tener exactamente lo mismo, igual no sé, quizás puedas recuperar vuestra amistad. Dices que ella te reconoció a ti también, ¿no? Lo que está claro entonces es que no te ha olvidado. ¿Por qué no vas mañana a verla?

Amelia asintió. Lo que decía Ana tenía mucho sentido.

—Tienes razón, debería ir a verla. Pero mañana tengo que ver al jefe sobre mis actuaciones en La Burlesca. De hecho, debería irme ya a la cama—añadió levantándose del sofá—, he quedado pronto.

Una vez en su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama, no sin antes ponerse de nuevo su colgante de la suerte. Su vida sí parecía haber cambiado ese día, y de más maneras de las que había creído aquella mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**2007**

_—¿Qué tal con Pablo?—preguntó Amelia._

_Era el lunes siguiente a su cita con Pablo, que había tenido lugar el viernes. No habían hablado durante el fin de semana, lo cual era raro en ellas. Al único mensaje que le había mandado preguntándole como estaba, Amelia le había respondido un simple “Bien.” y a Luisita le había dado la impresión de que estaba enfadada._

_—Bien—respondió Luisita._

_Amelia la miró mientras seguían caminando hacia clase inquisitivamente, lo que parecía indicar que quería más detalles._

_—Estuvimos jugando a los dardos y al billar. Después fuimos a cenar a un PIPS y él quedó con unos amigos y yo me fui a casa._

_—¿Vas a volver a quedar con él?_

_—No lo creo._

_Amelia la miró extrañada._

_—¿Por qué? ¿No te trató bien?_

_—No, no es eso. Si en realidad me lo pasé muy bien con él, y me hizo reír y fue muy amable._

_Luisita vio como la cara de Amelia hacía un gesto que no supo descifrar._

_—Quiero decir, que es muy guapo, y muy majo, y muy atento, pero…Yo es que creo que cuando te gusta alguien de verdad no quieres más que estar con esa persona, y besarla, y no te quieres separar nunca._

_—¿Y no te sientes así por él?_

_Luisita hizo una mueca con la boca._

_—Pues no, la verdad. De lo único que tenía ganas cuando salimos de cenar era de volver a casa._

_“Y hablar contigo”, pensó, aunque eso no se atrevió a decirlo._

_—Ya—dijo simplemente Amelia, aunque Luisita pareció intuir por la pequeña sonrisa que tenía ahora que su amiga estaba de mejor humor._

_—¿Tú alguna vez te has sentido así por alguien? —le preguntó Luisita cuando se sentaron en clase—¿Cómo que si te faltase esa persona te morirías?_

_Amelia volvió a mirarla y dijo:_

_—Sí. Creo que sí._

**2019**

Luisita cogió la tarjeta en entre su pulgar y el dedo índice. El relieve reflejaba la luz al moverla adelante y hacia atrás, iluminando las letras que decían “La Burlesca.”

La noche anterior ella y Rocío habían salido del restaurante nada más terminar la actuación y, para su sorpresa, no habían ido a su propia casa sino a la casa de los padres de Luisita. Allí estaban esperándolas sus familiares y amigos, a los que había avisado Rocío, para celebrar su compromiso.

Luisita recibió docenas de besos, abrazos y felicitaciones. Pese a que racionalmente sabía que ese era un momento feliz y de celebración, se sintió ajena a todo aquello. Mientras escuchaba los brindis y los buenos deseos para la pareja, tuvo que esforzarse por permanecer presente mientras su mente luchaba por traerle recuerdos de Amelia.

Ahora sabía dónde estaba, pensó mientras observaba la tarjeta entre sus dedos. El sentido común le decía que si no se había puesto en contacto con ella era porque no quería verla, pero ella necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que había sido de su vida.

A pesar de que al cabo de años de no recibir noticias suyas dejó de esperarlas, Luisita nunca dejó de preguntarse cómo estaría, y de desear volver a hablar con ella.

Luisita miró el reloj. Aún tenía unas horas hasta que empezase su turno. Guardó la tarjeta y salió de casa camino del restaurante.

Luisita observó la entrada del establecimiento.

Parecía cerrado, pero ella se aventuró a empujar la puerta y se la encontró abierta.

—Perdone, está cerrado—le advirtió un hombre nada más verla entrar.

—Disculpe, es que estoy buscando a alguien. ¿No podría darme información sobre…?

Luisita no llegó a terminar la pregunta. Escuchó unas voces detrás suyo y no tardó en distinguir una de ellas como la de Amelia. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y pensó que se le había olvidado como respirar.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con ella.

—Otro café con leche para mí, gracias—dijo Amelia.

La camarera asintió y volvió detrás de la barra.

Luisita cogió una de las servilletas de papel y empezó a doblarla por varios sitios, evitando mirar a Amelia a la cara. Se había imaginado ese momento millones de veces, pero ahora que estaba ahí no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar.

Cuando la vio en La Burlesca, Amelia pareció tan sorprendida de verla como ella. Se despidió del hombre con el que estaba hablando y después de intercambiar varios comentarios inanes (“Cuánto tiempo”, “¿Cómo has estado?”, “Así que trabajas aquí”), Amelia sugirió ir a tomar café para ponerse al día.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas en Madrid?—dijo Luisita, y le pareció que a su voz le costaba salir a través del nudo de su garganta.

—Van a hacer seis años.

“Seis años,” repitió por lo bajo Luisita, sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo era posible que llevase tanto tiempo en Madrid y no le hubiese dicho nada? ¿La había estado esquivando? Luisita supuso que tendría un buen motivo para no querer verla, probablemente le traería malos recuerdos, pero se sentía dolida por lo que percibía como un trato de silencio.

Los cafés llegaron y Luisita buscó con su mano izquierda el servilletero para limpiar algo de café que se había caído al posar la taza. Los ojos de Amelia se posaron sobre su mano, y al hacerlo Luisita reparó en su anillo. Se llevó la mano de nuevo hacia sí, ajustándose el anillo con los dedos de su otra mano.

—Felicidades—dijo Amelia.

Luisita se sintió sonrojar. No sabía por qué, pero hablar de eso le resultaba incómodo.

—Gracias. Nos prometimos anoche. Rocío, mi novia, me lo pidió durante la cena.

Aquella información pareció chocarle a Amelia, aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas actuando en La Burlesca?—Luisita quiso desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

—Año y medio, aunque lo voy a dejar pronto. Justo hoy fui a ver al jefe para pedirle reducir mi jornada a un día a la semana.

—¿Y eso?

Luisita observó como en ese instante la cara de Amelia se iluminaba y apenas era capaz de contener una sonrisa.

—Es que me han ofrecido un papel en Grease, el musical.

—¡Pero eso es fantástico, Amelia!—gritó Luisita sin poder reprimir su entusiasmo—. Ese era tu musical preferido.

—Te acuerdas.

Luisita sonrió, extrañada de que Amelia se sorprendiera de eso.

—Claro. Hasta me acuerdo de que me cantaste varias canciones, incluso en inglés. ¡Te las sabías todas!—Luisita pudo ver como Amelia empezaba a ruborizarse al recordar sus actuaciones para Luisita—. ¿Y qué papel te dieron?

—Rizzo.

—¡No!—volvió a gritar Luisita—. ¡Amelia, felicidades, es un gran papel!

—Sí—dijo simplemente Amelia, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que atravesaba su cara ahora completamente enrojecida. Era evidente la alegría que sentía por haber conseguido esa oportunidad.

—Al menos no vas a tener problema aprendiéndote las letras—continuó diciendo Luisita. Le enternecía ver a Amelia tan feliz—. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

—Este lunes. Aún me parece mentira, la verdad—Amelia le dio un sorbo al café e hizo un gesto como si se acabara de acordar de algo—. No te he preguntado a qué te dedicas tú.

—Bueno, ahora estoy trabajando de camarera en el bar de mi hermana, el King’s Road Club, está cerca de donde vivimos, hasta que me salga algo de lo mío. Soy actriz.

Amelia sonrió.

—No me lo esperaba, pero te pega.

Luisita agachó un poco la cabeza, avergonzada de no poder contar los mismos éxitos que Amelia.

—Empecé a ir a las clases de teatro después del instituto y después me gradué en arte dramático. Pero aún no he conseguido ningún papel importante. Nada como lo tuyo.

—Es difícil. Hasta ayer yo tampoco lo tenía. La vida puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Aún pudieron conversar un rato más hasta que finalmente Amelia anunció que se tenía que ir. Luisita la miró sin atreverse a pedirle su número, temiendo volver a dejarla escapar, cuando Amelia se dio la vuelta para preguntarle por el suyo.

Luisita se quedó mirando el número grabado en la memoria del móvil sin poderse creer que la próxima vez que la viera ya no sería un espejismo.

Luisita llegó a casa de sus padres y se encontró con su madre.

—Luisita, hija, hasta que llegas. Que yo me tengo que ir a trabajar y no sabía si aparecerías.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luisita, sin entender de que estaba hablando.

—¿No has leído los mensajes que te mandé?—Luisita negó con la cabeza— Pues que tu hermana se ha puesto enferma y no ha podido ir al colegio, y quería pedirte que te quedases con ella.

—Ah…vale, vale—dijo dejando su bolso la mesa lánguidamente.

—¿Te pasa algo? Deberías estar más contenta, que ayer te prometiste.

Luisita tardó un momento en recordar a lo que se estaba refiriendo su madre, pero un rápido vistazo a su anillo, le recordó de nuevo los eventos de la noche anterior. Los “otros” eventos.

—Sí, sí. Estoy feliz, mamá—dijo sonando de todo menos feliz.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría. ¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana?

—Fui a ver a Amelia.

—¿La de la frutería? Muy maja esa chica, la verdad.

—No, mamá. Amelia—repitió Luisita con otra entonación.

Esta vez, Manolita entendió a quién se refería.

—Amelia…¿Está de vuelta en Madrid?

—Sí. Y está trabajando como artista, como ella quería. De hecho, le acaban de ofrecer un papel en el musical de Grease.

—Pues como me alegro de saber que está bien, porque con el padre que tenía, no le ha debido resultar fácil. ¿Y cómo es que te encontraste con ella? ¿Te llamó?

—No…Ayer. La vi ayer, es la cantante principal del espectáculo de La Burlesca.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?—le preguntó su madre, mirándola a la cara.

—Bien—dijo Luisita, queriendo sonar indiferente, pero no funcionó con Manolita—. Bueno, mamá, es que son muchos recuerdos.

—Entiendo—dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Luisita, y luego añadió—. Bueno, te tengo que dejar, por favor, cuida de tu hermana hasta que llegue tu padre.

Cuando se quedó sola, volvió a mirar el anillo en su dedo anular. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a asomarse al acordarse de Rocío y su cara de ilusión cuando le dijo que sí, pero el recuerdo de su encuentro con Amelia aquella mañana la interrumpió, volviendo a dejarla en un mar de confusión.


	5. Chapter 5

**2008**

_Amelia había ido aquella tarde a merendar a casa de Luisita. Acababan de comer cuando Luisita salió corriendo a su cuarto._

_—Tengo algo para ti—dijo cuando regresó al salón._

_Luisita le dio un envoltorio de papel de regalo, pegado con poco esmero con unos celos y un rótulo que decía “¡Feliz cumpleaños!”. Amelia la miró sorprendida, no le había dicho que era su cumpleaños y no se esperaba que Luisita lo hubiese averiguado._

_—¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_—Eso es un secreto—dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero Amelia se acordó que le había mirado el carnet de identidad un día que estaban comparando sus fotos._

_Amelia lo abrió apresuradamente y sacó un colgante de dentro._

_—¿Y esto? —preguntó admirando su regalo._

_—Lo vi en una tienda y me acordé de ti. Se supone que da suerte, y he pensado que lo puedes usar cuando empieces a tener audiciones—Esperó a que Amelia terminase de observarlo—. ¿Te gusta?_

_Amelia leyó el entusiasmo en la cara de Luisita y pensó que ese era el gesto más bonito que había tenido nadie con ella._

_—Me encanta._

_—Te ayudo a ponértelo, si quieres—dijo Luisita alcanzando el colgante._

_Amelia asintió y se dio la vuelta para que se lo ajustara. Cuando terminó de ponérselo se dio la vuelta quedándose de frente a Luisita._

_—Muchas gracias—dijo Amelia._

_Un segundo después sus labios se habían juntado con los de Luisita. El contacto apenas duró un momento, pero al retirarse Amelia observó con horror lo que acababa de hacer. Cogió sus cosas apresuradamente y salió de su casa, sin escuchar a Luisita decir nada._

**2019**

Cuando Amelia salió de ensayar ya había oscurecido. Acababa de terminar su segunda semana trabajando para el musical y definitivamente había tenido que dejar de actuar en La Burlesca. El musical demandaba muchas horas y necesitaba el descanso durante el fin de semana.

Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Inma salió corriendo detrás de ella, para preguntarle qué tal le había ido.

Amelia no contestó de inmediato. Se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. Inma la siguió y se echó a su lado esperando que su amiga le contase.

—Estoy destrozada, Inma—dijo Amelia, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

Amelia le contó cómo uno de los actores había llegado tarde y otro no se había aprendido el texto. El ensayo había sido un desastre y el resto de los actores habían tenido que pagar los platos rotos.

—Y después el director nos hizo repetir todo—concluyó Amelia, después de haberle contado a su amiga todas sus quejas.

—Supongo que son los gajes del oficio.

—Pues sí. ¿A ti qué tal te va como cabaretera principal?

—Bien, aunque es mucha presión intentar estar a tu altura.

Amelia iba a dedicarle una frase de ánimo cuando escuchó la vibración del móvil y saltó enseguida a alcanzarlo.

—¿Esperas alguna llamada? —le preguntó Inma al ver su reacción.

—Eh, bueno, no, no especialmente—mintió Amelia, que en las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a sus conversaciones con Luisita al llegar de ensayar.

Al ver el móvil pudo leer que efectivamente tenía un mensaje suyo.

—Perdón tengo que atender esto, ¿hablamos luego?

—Claro—dijo Inma. Ésta se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada suspicaz.

Una vez su amiga se hubo ido, Amelia se volvió a tirar en la cama con el móvil y miró el mensaje:

“Este domingo tenemos una comida familiar en el bar. ¿Quieres venir?”

“No sé, Luisita, no quiero estar de más”

“Mis padres fueron los que me pidieron que te invitase”

Eso último no lo encajó muy bien. ¿Significaba eso que Luisita no quería que fuera? Prefirió no pensarlo demasiado. Lo cierto es que le gustaba la idea de volver a quedar con Luisita y ver a la familia Gómez, de los cuales tenía muy buen recuerdo.

“Claro, allí estaré.”

—¿Terminaste de hablar con Luisita? —le preguntó Inma cuando Amelia entró a la cocina para preparar la cena.

—Sí—respondió Amelia distraídamente, y añadió al terminar de reaccionar—. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que era Luisita?

Inma se rio y sacudió la cabeza. Ana entró entonces a la cocina.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Inma miró un momento a Amelia pidiendo permiso para contarle a Ana.

—Nada, que Amelia se está volviendo a colgar por su ex del colgante. Acaba de venir de hablar con ella por teléfono y mira qué cara. Nosotras estamos aquí y ella está dando un paseo por las nubes.

Amelia no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su amiga, pero mostró su mejor imitación de una cara neutral.

—Qué exagerada eres.

—Amelia…Está claro que entre vosotras quedan mucho más que cenizas.

—Está prometida, Inma. Lo que hubo entre nosotras se acabó.

—Sí, eso te dice la cabeza. ¿Y el corazón?

Amelia no respondió, no tanto por Inma sino por sí misma. Admitir lo que sentía sería como aceptarlo, y sabía que no podía ser.

—A lo mejor volverte a encontrar con ella en este momento en el que estás también dando un paso profesional importante, no sé, quizás está haciendo magnificar lo que sea que te hace sentir Luisita—intervino Ana—. Quizás te vendría bien conocer a otra persona. Mira, yo conozco una chica que te puedo presentar. Es periodista, pero a ella también le apasiona la música y los espectáculos. Yo creo que tendríais mucho en común.

Amelia hizo un gesto de disgusto. No le apetecía conocer a nadie y menos una cita a ciegas.

—Ana tiene razón—dijo Inma—, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—No sé, me lo pensaré—respondió Amelia, más por dar por zanjado el asunto que por tener ninguna intención real de conocerla.

Amelia llegó pronto al Asturiano el domingo, y trajo consigo una buena botella de vino. Aquella mañana se había cambiado de ropa tres veces, y hasta le había perdido consejo a Inma. La última vez había visto a los Gómez era una adolescente con granos. Había crecido mucho desde entonces y quería causar buena impresión.

Al entrar al bar la primera persona en reparar en ella fue Manolita.

—Ay, Amelia, ¡cuánto tiempo!—exclamó en cuanto la vio—. Pero bueno, como has crecido, dame dos besos. Qué bien te veo.

Amelia aceptó el saludo y devolvió sus palabras como pudo mientras sus ojos escaneaban el local buscando a Luisita. No tardó en encontrarla y su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto la vio. No sabía cómo, pero la veía incluso más guapa que la vez anterior.

—No hacía falta que trajeras nada—dijo Luisita al coger la botella de vino que una Amelia prácticamente muda le ofreció cuando se acercó a ellas.

—No es nada, es un detalle—Un detalle que había pasado una hora y tres supermercados buscando.

—Lo llevas puesto—dijo de repente Luisita, su mirada fijándose en un punto de su cuello, y Amelia supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

Acostumbrada a llevarlo a todas partes, se había olvidado quitarse el colgante que le había regalado Luisita, y con su vestido se veía perfectamente. Amelia pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza en aquel momento, pero contestó con toda la naturalidad que pudo:

—Claro…es para que me de suerte.

—No me imaginaba que aún lo tendrías.

Luisita llevó su mano a la piedra que colgaba de él y Amelia se estremeció. Esa era la primera vez en once años que sentía su contacto.

—Nos ha contado Luisita que ahora eres protagonista de un musical—dijo Manolita, interrumpiendo el momento.

—Bueno, no, protagonista no, pero sí es un papel importante.

—Grease, ¿no? Con lo que me gusta a mí ese musical.

—Pues en cuanto se estrene os consigo unas entradas.

—Amelia, no te vayas a molestar.

—No es ninguna molestia. Además, realmente se lo debo a Luisita. Si no fuera por ella, y por la confianza que tenía en mí, a lo mejor nunca me hubiera atrevido a luchar por lo que quería, y ahora no estaría aquí.

—No digas tonterías—dijo Luisita—. Lo has conseguido tú con tu talento.

—Bueno—dijo Amelia, sonriendo—. Yo os prometo que os conseguiré unas buenas entradas la misma semana del estreno.

Más y más familiares y amigos de los Gómez fueron llegando. Aquellos que reconocieron a Amelia aprovecharon para saludarla. Estando ahí le hizo recordar por qué siempre le había gustado tanto aquella familia. Cuando se juntaban, se notaba la cercanía entre ellos, y siempre se había sentido bienvenida entre ellos.

—Rocío…—le preguntó Amelia a Luisita al cabo de un rato—¿no viene hoy?

—No, le salió una exposición y está toda esta semana ocupada.

Amelia recordó que Luisita le había contado que su novia era escultora. No sacó más el tema, pero sí sintió una pequeña sensación de alivio al saber que no iba a tener a verlas juntas aquella tarde.

El padre de Luisita, Marcelino, le recordó las tardes que había pasado en su casa y acabaron hablando del amor que compartían por el Atlético de Madrid.

—Pues hasta ahora no me he podido permitir muchas veces—le dijo Amelia—, pero todos los años me propongo ir al estadio al menos una vez en la temporada. A ver si ahora que tengo este trabajo puedo ir más a menudo.

—Pues avísame un día, y vamos los dos, ¿no?—le propuso encantado Marcelino.

Amelia escuchó entonces como una mujer que acababa de entrar al bar se dirigió a Luisita en una voz que se pudo escuchar en todo el local:

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Luisi. Si me tengo que enterar por terceros que te vas a casar. A ver, enséñame el anillo. Y cuéntame todos los detalles.

—Bueno, Benigna, es que tampoco es fácil verla a usted. Mire—respondió Luisita enseñando su mano izquierda.

Amelia observó desde lejos como Luisita empezaba a hablar animadamente contando los detalles de la noche en que se prometió con Rocío, lo cual llevó a más gente a acercarse a ellas dos para escuchar la historia, aunque probablemente muchos de ellos ya la habrían escuchado antes.

Amelia notó una vibración procedente del bolso y lo sacó de mala gana esperando cualquier notificación molesta cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

“Hola, soy Sara, la amiga de Ana. Me dijo que te había hablado de mí y me dio tu número. Espero que no te moleste. Me preguntaba si te apetecería quedar algún día.”

Amelia levantó la mirada para ver a Luisita, que seguía hablando de su compromiso para todo el que quisiera escucharla. Volvió a mirar el móvil y escribió:

“Sí, claro. ¿Qué día te viene bien?”


	6. Chapter 6

**2008**

_Luisita y Amelia no volvieron a hablar de aquel beso. La siguiente vez que se vieron las dos estaban visiblemente raras, pero ninguna mencionó el asunto y a los pocos días relación había vuelto a la normalidad._

_Al menos externamente._

_Luisita no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y, por extensión, en Amelia. Se acordaba de cómo sus labios habían tocado los suyos y de cómo hubiese deseado abrazarla para que no se hubiese ido tan rápido. Había querido decir algo, llamarla, pedir que no se fuese, pero las palabras se le habían atragantado y solo pudo ver impotente como se marchaba corriendo._

_Ahora, incluso cuando no estaban juntas, siempre estaba pensando en ella. En su risa, en su voz, en su olor._

_Amelia Amelia Amelia._

_Muchas veces se encontraba soñando despierta, imaginando que la cogía del brazo y la atraía hacia sí. O que le confesaba que le gustaba, y las dos volvían a besarse._

_Pero en la realidad no se atrevía a dar el paso. Casi nunca se encontraban a solas, y cuando lo estaban, se bloqueaba y no sabía que decir._

_Se preguntó si aquel beso había despertado esos sentimientos en ella, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad llevaban allí mucho tiempo. Solo los había hecho salir a la superficie con más fuerza y ahora ya le era imposible ignorarlos._

_Un día, entre Amelia y su madre, Devoción, convencieron a Don Tomás de dejarla pasar la noche con los Gómez, aprovechando que muchos de los hermanos de Luisita estaban fuera, y podían quedarse la habitación para ellas dos solas._

_Luisita y Amelia se pusieron unas películas en el ordenador, llenando unos cuencos de palomitas, gusanitos y gominolas, lo que Amelia disfrutó incluso más ya que su padre apenas les dejaba comer chucherías a ella y a su hermano._

_Las dos estaban sentadas en la cama con su espalda apoyada a la pared y el portátil entre ellas, viendo una película y comiendo distraídamente de uno de los cuencos, cuando Luisita, en una de las veces que miró disimuladamente a Amelia, vio que de su cuello caía el colgante que le había regalado._

_—Lo llevas puesto._

_—¿Qué? —dijo Amelia, desviando la atención del portátil—. Ah, sí, el colgante—y añadió con una sonrisa—. Es para que me de suerte._

_Luisita lo cogió con la mano, obligando sin darse cuenta a Amelia a acercarse. No se dio cuenta hasta que volvió a mirarla a la cara de que no estaba más que a unos pocos centímetros. Entonces, sin soltar el colgante, la besó. Aquella vez, para su sorpresa, Amelia no solo no se retiró si no que posó su mano sobre su cuello, empujándola suavemente hacia ella._

_La boca de Amelia sabía a gusanitos, colorantes y aditivos, pero para Luisita aquella era la mejor sensación del mundo._

**2019**

María Gómez era hermana de Luisita y una actriz en auge, habiendo participado en varios cortos y un par de películas independientes, incluso conseguido algunos papeles pequeños en series de televisión.

También era la propietaria del King’s Road Club, cuyo manejo compaginaba con su trabajo como actriz y en el que su hermana llevaba trabajando desde que terminó en instituto.

A Luisita le tocó abrir aquella tarde junto con Miguel, otro artista complementando sus escasas ganancias vendiendo dibujos a revistas y periódicos con un trabajo de camarero.

La tarde había sido tranquila hasta el momento y solo había dos mesas ocupadas. Luisita estaba sentada tranquilamente en la barra mirando el teléfono.

—¿Estás hablando con Rocío? —le preguntó Miguel.

Luisita levantó la cabeza del móvil y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—No, estoy…estoy hablando con una amiga—Miguel la miró con suspicacia—. Estaba mirando un mensaje de Amelia—añadió fingiendo indiferencia.

—Ah, Amelia.

Miguel no dijo nada más, pero Luisita pudo escuchar el tono de su voz. Ella y él se conocieron hacía muchos años. Él había entrado a trabajar pocos meses después de ella y en las muchas horas que habían pasado juntos se habían hecho amigos. Por tanto, Miguel conocía su historia con Amelia y lo que le había afectado.

Precisamente por eso, no había querido darle mucha importancia cuando le contó que se habían reencontrado.

—¿Sabe Rocío lo de Amelia? —le preguntó, mientras secaba unos vasos, también queriendo sonar relajado.

—No, no me pareció que fuese relevante.

Miguel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a Luisita.

—¿Qué no es relevante?

—Lo que hubo entre nosotras pasó hace mucho tiempo, Miguel.

—Pues cuando te conocí aún soñabas con volver con ella—Luisita no respondió—. Yo no quiero ni es mi lugar juzgarte, lo que quiero pedirte es que por favor no engañes a Rocío porque ella no se lo merece.

Luisita asintió.

—No lo voy a hacer, Miguel—Luego, mirando a su alrededor añadió—. Parece que está todo controlado aquí, me voy a ir a repasar unas facturas al despacho.

Luisita se sentó en la mesa del despacho con el ordenador encendido y las facturas que quería meter en el libro de cuentas a un lado, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y en su lugar meditó sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con Miguel.

Era un secreto tácito entre los dos que él siempre había estado enamorado de Rocío. Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado y, por lo que sabía, Rocío no era conscientes de los sentimientos de Miguel. Pero, a pesar de que él nunca había hecho ni dicho nada para entrometerse en su relación, Luisita también sabía que siempre iba a querer protegerla a ella, por mucho que fuese su amigo.

No es que Luisita tuviera nada que ocultar. Cinco años de relación no se borraban porque tu amor de instituto apareciese de la noche a la mañana, después de una década de absoluto silencio.

Luisita se miró la mano y se ajustó por enésima vez el anillo de compromiso. No había conseguido acostumbrarse a él. Pensó que quizás le estaba demasiado apretado, pero podía meterlo y sacárselo con completa facilidad. Y, sin embargo, notaba como le oprimía cada vez más.

—Luisita, ¿qué haces?—La voz de María llegó de sopetón y Luisita se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismada mirando a la nada durante un buen rato.

—Eh…—titubeó Luisita, recogiendo los papeles de alrededor suyo, intentando aparentar ocupada y completamente absorbida por lo que estaba haciendo—. Estaba metiendo unas facturas al ordenador.

—Ya veo. Bueno, quita que ya me encargo yo.

Luisita se levantó de la mesa, e iba a salir de nuevo al bar cuando María la llamó para que se acercara.

—Luisi, ¿tú cómo estás?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Luisita, sinceramente confundida.

María tomó asiento e indicó a Luisita que hiciera lo mismo.

—Vi a Amelia el domingo.

Luisita se revolvió en el asiento. Sabía por donde iban los tiros y no estaba de humor para otro tercer grado.

—Sí, me encontré con ella hace unas semanas. Mamá me pidió que la invitase.

—¿Y cómo ha sido? ¿Volver a verla?

—Bien—dijo Luisita, queriendo evitar más preguntas.

—No creo que sea indiferente para ti. Me acuerdo que estuviste como alma en pena durante meses después de que se fue—Luisita se encogió de hombros, evitando su mirada—. Cariño, sabes que conmigo puedes hablar.

—Bueno…es raro. Son muchos recuerdos.

Luisita se acordó de cuando le cogió el colgante a Amelia durante la comida. De repente, había tenido como un flashback de su primer beso con ella (o el que ella consideraba su primer beso de verdad, aunque Amelia siempre quiso tener el crédito por ser la que verdaderamente dio el primer paso). El ruido del portátil de fondo, el olor del perfume de Amelia, el sabor de su boca…Todas las sensaciones volvieron a ella en lo que pareció un segundo.

—Yo…—dijo Luisita al ver que María seguía mirándola, esperando que continuase—. Sólo me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de saber de ella.

—Bueno, ella tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo para volver a verte todo este tiempo, ¿no?

María había tocado una fibra que aún seguía sensible.

—Tampoco sé si la culpo, María. Después de lo que ocurrió—Luisita suspiró intentando apartar esos recuerdos de su mente—. A lo mejor estaba enfadada conmigo.

—Luisi, no creo que Amelia…

—No lo sé, María—le interrumpió Luisita—. No hemos hablado de eso. Ahora somos amigas, y es cómo si nos hubiéramos conocido ahora de nuevo. No somos las mismas que éramos antes.

María no quiso presionar más.

—Está bien. Bueno, ve a ayudar a Miguel en el bar, que ahora es hora punta y está empezando a llenarse.

Luisita se levantó, pero antes de salir se giró hacia su hermana y le agradeció sinceramente su preocupación.

Cuando Luisita llegó a casa después de su turno, Rocío ya había preparado la cena.

—Te estaba esperando. Quería hacer algo especial, pero estaba cansada después de cerrar así que solo he hecho una pasta instantánea. Pero, mira—Rocío señaló unas velas en la mesa—, al menos tenemos un poco de ambientación.

Luisita sonrió y le dio un beso.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Luisita, sentándose a la mesa—. ¿Has vendido muchas esculturas?

—Bueno, sólo dos. Pero hay otro comprador que está interesado.

Como un ángel en su hombro, las palabras de Miguel se repetían en su cabeza mientras cenaban. Se preguntó si realmente la estaba engañando no contándole lo de Amelia.

Por fin, cediendo a la presión de su propia conciencia, Luisita decidió sacar el tema.

—Oye, ¿tú te acuerdas del espectáculo que vimos en La Burlesca?

—Sí, claro. Qué bien lo hacía la bailarina principal. ¿Por qué? ¿Te apetece que vayamos otra vez?

Luisita sonrió.

—No, no es eso. No creo que pudiésemos permitírnoslo de todos modos. Es que quería contarte, que justamente la bailarina principal…Pues es que es una antigua compañera de clase del instituto.

Rocío abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Amelia Ledesma? ¿Es amiga tuya?

Luisita se sorprendió que supiera su nombre.

—Sí, bueno, fui a verla al día siguiente y hemos reconectado.

—¿Y por qué no quedamos un día con ella? Me encantaría conocerla.

Esa no era ni mucho menos la dirección que Luisita se había esperado que tomase aquella conversación. No se sintió especialmente cómoda con la perspectiva de tenerlas a las dos en el mismo lugar, pero tampoco pudo encontrar ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—Sí, claro, la escribiré y se lo comentaré—aceptó Luisita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, pero hemos tenido tanto contenido canon últimamente que me he distraído. No es una excusa, pero es una explicación.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**2008**

_Al beso con Luisita durante la fiesta de pijamas le siguieron más y más, buscando cualquier excusa para encontrarse a solas cada vez que podían. Empezaron a quedar menos con sus amigos en común, y cada vez pasaban más tardes juntas en casa de una o de la otra._

_Amelia sabía que aquellos que las rodeaban comenzaban a sospechar que había algo entre las dos, pero a pesar del miedo de que las pudieran descubrir y de que llegara a oídos de su padre, no se podía contener. Era feliz, como nunca antes lo había sido._

_Un día estaban juntas en el baño, aprovechando que todo el mundo había entrado ya a clase, besándose entre comentarios del tipo “deberíamos ir ya, nos van a echar la bronca,” por parte de las dos, que quedaban desoídos y ahogados en el siguiente beso._

_Amelia pensó que no habría nada que le importase lo suficiente como para separarse de su novia, pero entonces reaccionó. Se separó de Luisita y se quedó mirándola._

_—¿Qué pasa?—Luisita la miró confundida._

_Amelia sacudió la cabeza un poco avergonzada, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo._

_—Nada, estaba pensando…—empezó a decir Amelia. Sin saber encontrar las palabras, negó con la cabeza y dijo—Nada, no pasa nada._

_—Amelia—dijo Luisita, su voz comprensiva y suave, apartándole un mechón de su cara, como le gustaba hacer a veces—. Dime, ¿qué pasa?_

_Amelia sonrió, como parecía que no podía evitar hacer con ella._

_—Es solo, que me estaba preguntando…Nunca hemos hablado, de lo que somos. Ya sabes, nuestra relación._

_Luisita soltó una carcajada y Amelia se sonrojó._

_—¿Y qué crees que somos?—dijo, acariciándole de nuevo la cara, aún riéndose._

_—No sé—Amelia estaba cada vez más sofocada—, en realidad no hace falta que le pongamos nombre…_

_—Amelia—le interrumpió Luisita, ahora en un tono más serio—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_Amelia no contestó de inmediato, no se había esperado que el corazón le latiese tan fuerte al escuchar esas palabras. Al ver que Amelia no decía nada, Luisita le cogió la mano y le preguntó._

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Amelia sonrió, ahora definitivamente roja._

_—Qué bien suena eso—dijo, y volvió a besarla._

_Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Luisita cogió las manos de Amelia, entrelazando sus dedos y se quedó un momento mirándolas._

_—Supongo que ahora ya podemos hacerlo oficial, ¿no? Tengo muchas ganas de contárselo a mis padres y…_

_—¡No!—le cortó Amelia, alarmada—. Luisita, no, por favor, no se lo puedes contar a nadie._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Luisita, es que no lo entiendes, si mi padre se entera…_

_—¿Qué crees que puede hacer?_

_—No lo sé, pero me da miedo que me lleve y me interne o vete tú a saber. Por favor, Luisita, no le digas nada a nadie._

_Luisita debió ver el pánico en su cara, porque enseguida la tranquilizó, poniendo sus manos sobre su cuello y mirándola a los ojos._

_—No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie—le aseguró Luisita, tratando de calmarla—. Será nuestro secreto._

**2019**

Sara y Amelia iban camino del restaurante mientras esta última se preguntaba cómo se había dejado convencer de ir con ella.

—¿Por qué no vas con Sara? —le había sugerido Ana cuando le contó la invitación de Luisita de ir a cenar con ella y su prometida.

—¿No es un poco pronto para salir como pareja oficial?

—Puede que esto sea algo bueno. Si ves a Luisita con Rocío y tú vas con Sara, puede que por fin aceptes que lo tuyo con Luisita es algo del pasado y puedas seguir adelante.

“Puede que Ana tenga razón,” pensó Amelia entonces. “Puede que esta cena sea la oportunidad perfecta para cerrar el pasado y comenzar una nueva etapa.”

Sin embargo, según se iban acercando al restaurante le empezaba a parecer todo aquello una mala idea.

Llegaron y encontraron la mesa donde ya estaban sentadas Luisita y Rocío. Luisita se apresuró a presentar a su prometida, mientras que Amelia hizo lo mismo con Sara.

—Ella es Sara, perdona que no os avisara antes de que iba a venir otra persona, fue algo de último minuto—se disculpó Amelia, mientras las dos tomaban asiento.

—No pasa nada—dijo Rocío—. ¿Sois compañeras del trabajo?

—Soy su pareja—aclaró Sara, antes de que Amelia pudiese decir nada.

Amelia la miró incómoda. Tan solo habían salido unas pocas veces en las últimas dos semanas y no consideraba que su relación pudiese considerarse aún de “pareja”, pero no podía discutir eso con ella allí mismo así que se limitó a asentir y forzar una sonrisa.

—No me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien—dijo Luisita.

Amelia la miró y le pareció ver una ligera molestia en su cara. Amelia lo quiso interpretar como celos, pero sabía que eran sus propias esperanzas haciéndole ver lo que no era.

—Sí, es que es algo bastante reciente—se limitó a explicar Amelia y cogió el menú rápidamente—¿Habéis venido alguna vez aquí? ¿Me podéis recomendar algo?

El cambio de tema funcionó, y nadie comentó nada más sobre su relación con Sara. En su lugar, Rocío empezó a hacerle varias preguntas sobre su profesión. Al parecer, tenía varios amigos en el mundillo, y le habían hablado de ella incluso antes de que fueran a verla a La Burlesca.

A Amelia, si bien se sintió un poco abrumada ante la cantidad de preguntas y el estatus de celebridad que parecía haberle otorgado, Rocío le pareció una persona muy cálida y le dio muy buenas sensaciones. No podía ser de otra manera, pensó, si era la mujer que Luisita había escogido para compartir su vida.

Al poco tiempo de pedir, Luisita se disculpó para ir al baño. En cuanto hubo dicho esto, Sara se ofreció a ir también con ella. No supo bien por qué, pero a Amelia no le gustó nada la idea de que Sara se quedase a solas con Luisita, pero no se le ocurrió nada para evitarlo y tuvo que ver como se dirigían juntas a los lavabos.

Cuando volvieron, Amelia intentó escudriñar la cara de Luisita, intentando adivinar que le podría haber contado Sara. Parecía incómoda, pero todas excepto Rocío parecían estarlo esa noche.

Durante la cena, Rocío recordó que Luisita le había contado que había conocido a Amelia en el instituto.

—A lo mejor me puedes contar algo de como era ella entonces—le preguntó animada Rocío.

Luisita y Amelia intercambiaron una mirada, y Amelia se limitó a sonreír.

—Bueno, quizás es un poco incómodo hablar de tu ex con su prometida—intervino entonces Sara.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa.

—Ah, perdón—dijo Sara a los pocos segundos, con una sonrisa nerviosa—, ¿he dicho algo que no debía?

Luisita susurró un “no” mientras hacía que se acomodaba la ropa y Rocío la miraba a ella y a Amelia confundida.

—¿Eráis novias?—preguntó Rocío.

—Bueno, poco tiempo—Amelia quiso quitarle hierro al asunto. Como se había imaginado, Luisita no le había hablado de su relación pasada a Rocío—. ¿Qué fue? ¿Unos meses?

—Sí, es más que casi ni nos acordamos—añadió Luisita.

Rocío no preguntó nada más, pero a partir de ese momento la tensión en la mesa fue difícil de diluir.

—¿Vais a querer postre?—preguntó Luisita cuando el camarero estaba recogiendo los platos.

—Lo que sí me tomaría es un café—dijo Amelia.

—Yo me voy a ir ya, mañana quiero empezar el día pronto—dijo Rocío.

—Ah, bueno…—empezó a decir Luisita, haciendo amago de coger su bolso.

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo, puedes quedarte ya nos vemos en casa—La voz de Rocío parecía amable, pero Amelia intuyó que estaba molesta con Luisita.

—Si quieres te acerco—dijo entonces Sara—, tengo el coche aparcado cerca. Yo también tengo que levantarme pronto mañana—Sara se dirigió entonces a Amelia—, pero deberíais quedaros vosotras, seguro que aún os queda mucho por hablar.

Amelia no supo interpretar las palabras de Sara, pero tanto ella como Luisita aceptaron el ofrecimiento de sus respectivas parejas y decidieron alargar la noche un poco más.

Al salir del restaurante, Amelia y Luisita fueron a dar un paseo para bajar la cena. Luisita aprovechó para contarle lo que le había ocurrido en una audición para unas zapatillas del hogar.

—Y te juro que cuando leí el texto…

—¿No te lo habían pasado? —preguntó Amelia entre risas.

—¡Qué va! Mi agente me mandó a la audición sin nada.

Amelia tuvo que secarse las lágrimas de la risa.

—Me hubiera gustado verte con la bata y la peluca.

—¡No te rías!—le dijo Luisita, también llorando de la risa—Me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Hubieras perdido todo tu respeto por mí.

—No lo creo. ¿Tan mal está la cosa con el trabajo?

—Pues sí. A veces pienso que si no consigo nada es porque no valgo y que debería dejarlo y buscar otra cosa.

—No digas eso—le dijo Amelia, muy seria—. No puedes renunciar a tu sueño. Tarde o temprano te saldrá algo, ya verás. A mí también me tardaron en llegar oportunidades…

—¡Pero no me puedes comparar contigo!—le interrumpió Luisita—Tú tienes mucho más talento que yo. No hay más que verte en La Burlesca, la gente iba por ti.

—Tampoco es para tanto—dijo Amelia, ruborizada—. He tenido suerte también.

—Suerte y talento.

—Bueno, pues tú tienes talento y tarde o temprano llegará la suerte. Ya verás—añadió, parándose a su lado y estrechándole el brazo—. Confía en mí.

Luisita sonrió y le agradeció sus palabras de ánimo.

Aún continuaron andando unos minutos más, y Amelia empezó a distinguir un lugar familiar. Llegaron a un parque y Amelia se acercó a la verja boquiabierta.

—Este es…—empezó a decir Amelia.

—Sí—dijo enseguida Luisita, asomándose a la verja también—. Este es el parque de al lado del instituto.

Los recuerdos la inundaron al instante. Estaba oscuro, pero aún así pudo intuir las formas de los árboles y los bancos del parque por el que había pasado tantas veces durante un año.

—¿Sabes que no he vuelto a ver el instituto desde que volví a Madrid?

Luisita la miró abriendo la boca y sin decir nada, le cogió la mano y salió corriendo calle arriba. Amelia sintió su corazón galopando, no estaba segura de si por el esfuerzo o porque era muy consciente de la mano de Luisita estrechando la suya, pero la sensación permaneció en sus dedos mucho después de que Luisita la soltara al llegar a su destino.

Se sentaron en silencio en un banco enfrente del instituto, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Cuántos recuerdos—dijo Luisita—. Bueno, para ti muchos menos, claro.

—Los mejores—dijo Amelia.

Amelia sintió la mirada de Luisita clavada en ella y la miró invitándola a decir lo que fuese que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

—Nunca me contaste…qué es lo que pasó después de que te fuiste.

Amelia se encogió de hombros. Había pasado tanto tiempo que a veces parecía que le había pasado a otra persona.

—Mi padre me metió en un instituto muy estricto en Zaragoza. Me prohibió tener móvil y tenía que ir de clase a casa. No me permitió tener amigos, salir…

—Lo siento…—dijo Luisita en voz baja, con la voz tomada.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó Amelia, sorprendida.

—Ya sabes—dijo chasqueando la lengua, parpadeando varias veces para contener las lágrimas—. Fue culpa mía.

—No—dijo Amelia rotundamente—. Tú no tuviste culpa de nada. El único que tiene la culpa de algo es mi padre. Tú y yo nunca hicimos nada malo.

Amelia pudo ver que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por la mejilla de Luisita a pesar de haber intentado contenerlas.

—Luisita, mírame. No quiero que te culpes por esto. De hecho—dijo Amelia sujetando con un dedo la barbilla de Luisita—, fue tu recuerdo lo que me permitió sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, hasta que por fin pude escaparme.

Luisita asintió y dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

—Después de que empecé a la universidad, mi padre podía controlarme menos. Mi madre también me ayudó a salir a sus espaldas y mentía sobre lo que hacía. Conseguí ahorrar algo de dinero haciendo trabajos para la gente de clase y cuando reuní lo suficiente, me vine a Madrid.

—¿Y cómo es ahora tu relación con él?

—Inexistente. Él no me quiere Luisita, no respeta quién soy ni lo que hago.

Luisita no dijo nada más sobre el tema, y pasó a recordar anécdotas de clase, los profesores, los compañeros.

—¿Te acuerdas de Pablo?

—Cómo no me voy a acordar. Lo pasé fatal cuando te pidió salir y tú aceptaste.

—Salí _una_ —remarcó bien Luisita, riéndose—, una vez con él.

—Vale, una vez, pero aún así…

—¿Estabas celosa?

Amelia se revolvió en el asiento, esquivando su mirada. Nunca le había contado eso, incluso después de que empezaron a salir.

—Bueno, sí, claro que sí.

Luisita soltó una carcajada.

—¿Desde hacía cuanto que yo te gustaba?

—No lo sé, entonces no sabía que estaba celosa, solo que me molestaba.

Luisita se rio, pero luego admitió:

—La verdad es que probablemente yo también hubiese estado celosa si te hubiera pedido salir a ti. Tampoco sabía que me gustabas, solo que te quería para mí.

Amelia sonrió ante aquella revelación. Era la primera vez que hablaban abiertamente de su relación, pero en aquel momento era como si hubiesen vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Amelia miró a Luisita y volvió a sentir aquella calidez en el estómago que había sentido cuando había estado con ella hacía once años.

Es curioso, pensó Amelia, como los sentimientos pueden volver a ti, tan puros y fuertes como al principio. Y aquella noche, sentada enfrente del edificio que vio crecer su amor por primera vez, Amelia no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a ellos.

Ninguna de las dos parecía tener prisa por irse. Desafortunadamente, Amelia recordó que tenía que llegar al ensayo pronto al día siguiente y tuvo que terminar la velada, ante el visible descontento de Luisita.

Amelia pasó varios minutos antes de dormirse soñando despierta con Luisita. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, como no las había sentido con nadie más en su vida. Era consciente de que ella estaba prometida, pero no quería que nada de eso la desanimara. Tan solo quería pensar en Luisita, en todo lo que habían hablado, en ella diciéndole “te quería para mí”, hasta que finalmente, con la mano apretando su colgante, se durmió.

Sara la había llamado al día siguiente pidiéndole verla aquella tarde después de su ensayo. Amelia accedió un poco a desgana. Se encontraron en un bar y Sara le estuvo preguntando qué hizo la noche anterior después de que se fue.

Amelia le contó que había salido a dar un paseo con Luisita, pero no dio ningún detalle, en parte porque no quería que ninguna palabra equivocada pudiese revelar sus sentimientos.

Eso no pareció ser suficiente para Sara.

—Amelia, yo no quiero estar con una mujer que evidentemente sigue colgada de su ex—Amelia reaccionó con sorpresa al ver que Sara se había dado cuenta, pero no fue capaz de negarlo—. Me gustas, Amelia, y me gustaría que lo nuestro funcionase. Mira, yo me voy a ir a vivir a Roma en unos meses, y me gustaría que me acompañases.

—¿A Roma? Sara, yo tengo una vida aquí en Madrid. Tengo el musical.

—Puedes venir cuando termines la temporada. Y por tu carrera no te preocupes, yo tengo contactos en Roma, estoy segura de que podrías tener futuro como artista en Italia. Pero nunca vas a superar a Luisita si te quedas aquí, reviviendo vuestro tiempo juntas.

Amelia apartó la mirada avergonzada.

—Amelia, tienes que entenderlo, ella ya ha superado lo vuestro, y está feliz con su novia, se va a casar. Y tú puedes tener un futuro prometedor en Italia, y conmigo. Piénsatelo.

—Me lo pensaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso en actualizar. No hay excusas.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

**2008**

_Luisita juraba que había ido con buenas intenciones. Se habían quedado en casa de Amelia aprovechando que su familia iba a estar fuera toda la tarde. Después de merendar habían pasado media hora discutiendo sobre lo que iban a hacer y al final se decidieron por ver una película._

_Estaban las dos sentadas en el sofá, a una distancia prudencial, casta, y Luisita se había propuesto prestar atención a lo que fuese que Leonardo DiCaprio estaba haciendo en la pantalla de la tele._

_Pero Amelia estaba a su lado. Y tenía_ esa _cara. Y cómo se suponía que tenía que resistir estar a su lado sin tocarla._

_—¿Qué?—preguntó Amelia con una sonrisa, notando la mirada de Luisita clavada en ella._

_—Nada—respondió, volviendo a mirar hacia la tele, pero reacomodándose en el sofá de forma que quedó más cerca de Amelia, con su mano ahora rozando la de su novia._

_Estaba decidida a centrarse en la película, pero el propósito no le duró mucho. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontró de nuevo mirando a Amelia, preguntándose como tenía tanta suerte de que esa chica fuese su novia. Suya._

_Amelia giró de nuevo la cabeza para mirarla y volvió a sonreír._

_—¿Me das un beso?—le preguntó Luisita._

_—No, aquí no, Luisita, ya te lo he dicho._

_—Uno solo. Uno pequeño—insistió, casi haciendo pucheritos._

_Amelia hizo un gesto de resignación y se acercó a besarla. Luisita había tenido la intención de darle un beso corto, pero una vez llegó el contacto de Amelia, ya no podía parar. Posó sus manos sobre el cuello de Amelia y profundizó el beso. Amelia también se dejó llevar y a los pocos minutos Luisita se encontró subida a horcajadas encima de su novia._

_Luisita no podía separarse de Amelia. Quería estar más cerca de ella, imposiblemente cerca. Era una sensación que solo había incrementado con el tiempo, cada vez que se besaban solo sentía ganas de más, nunca era suficiente._

_—Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?—La voz retumbó en el salón, y Luisita levantó la cabeza inmediatamente para mirar quién era._

_Tomás Ledesma estaba plantado en medio de la sala, detrás del sofá donde estaban Luisita y Amelia, con una expresión a medio camino entre confusión y repugnancia._

_Luisita saltó del sofá y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Durante unos segundos lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de la tele donde la película continuaba._

_Tomás se acercó hacia donde estaban ellas. Aunque la mirada de Luisita estaba fija en él, de reojo pudo ver a Amelia, blanca como la cal, observando con terror a su padre._

_—¿Me va a explicar alguien qué es lo que está pasando?—volvió a repetir Tomás._

_El estómago de Luisita estaba encogido, sentía que las rodillas le fallaban. La figura del padre Amelia siempre le había resultado imponente, pero en ese momento parecía el doble de grande._

_Las dos continuaron sin decir nada. Amelia se levantó del sofá aumentando la distancia con su padre, y Luisita se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Tomás se volviera violento en contra de ella._

_De forma instintiva, se colocó en frente de Amelia, intentando protegerla con su cuerpo, a pesar de saber que aquel hombre tenía suficiente fuerza para echarla al suelo de un empujón._

_Los segundos pasaban como horas, y en la cara del padre de Amelia el enfado era cada vez más evidente. A Luisita La cabeza le daba vueltas. El sonido de la tele era ahora como un murmullo de fondo, y podía sentir la sangre palpitando en sus oídos._

_—Vete, quiero hablar con mi hija—dijo finalmente Tomás._

_Luisita miró de reojo a Amelia, que parecía aterrada, y volvió a mirar a Tomás, sin moverse de donde estaba._

_—¿No me has oído? Te he dicho que te vayas de mi casa._

_—Luisita, vete por favor—escuchó Luisita entonces la voz de Amelia detrás suya, prácticamente temblando._

_Volvió a mirarla, dubitativa. No quería dejarla con ese hombre. No sabía que le podía hacer. Pero Amelia asintió levemente y entendió que era lo mejor para evitar que su padre se enfureciese aún más._

_Luisita cogió su chaqueta y se alejó poco a poco a la puerta, sin dejar de mirarles a los dos. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró detrás de ella, se apoyó intentando escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro, pero no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra._

_Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no salieron. El nudo del estómago la apretaba y casi no le dejaba ni respirar._

_Finalmente se dio por vencida y volvió a su casa a esperar noticias de Amelia._

**2019**

Luisita no había vuelto a hablar con Rocío desde la noche anterior. Cuando llegó a casa ya estaba dormida y por la mañana se levantó muy temprano y se fue antes de que Luisita se hubiese levantado.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde cuando había llegado al King’s, donde estaba Luisita trabajando junto con Miguel, con el que llevaba ya un rato hablando, probablemente de arte y compartiendo bocetos e ideas. A Luisita le gustaba verlos hablar, pero nunca era capaz de aportar nada a la conversación y acababa disculpándose y marchándose, mientras que ellos dos podían pasarse horas comentando un solo cuadro o escultura.

Rocío y Luisita se habían conocido un verano que Rocío había pasado en Madrid. Cuando empezaron no pensaban que lo que tenían fuese a ir más allá de un rollo de unos meses, pero cuando Rocío terminó su estancia ninguna de las dos quiso terminar. Entonces buscó un traslado al programa de bellas artes donde estudiaba Miguel, y fue ahí donde se conocieron.

Luisita les observó desde el otro lado de la barra, complemente absorbidos en su conversación, riendo, señalando, gesticulando. Por primera vez en su vida, Luisita se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si ella le hubiese conocido antes a él.

Luisita sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar ese pensamiento y la sensación de alivio que no quería admitir que sentía al imaginarse aquel escenario. Se llevó los dedos a su anillo, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba reafirmarse en su relación con Rocío, y se metió a la oficina.

Una vez sentada en la silla, delante del ordenador, sus pensamientos volvieron a la noche anterior con Amelia. Las dos sentadas en el banco, delante de su antiguo instituto, no habían podido evitar rememorar su historia, aquel tema que hasta ese momento había parecido tabú entre ellas.

Recordó la última vez que había estado sentada así a su lado y sintió un escalofrió.

“Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada” le había dicho Amelia. Había esperado escuchar algo así durante años. Pero a pesar de las palabras llenas de sinceridad, ella misma no podía quitarse la culpa. De hecho, quizás era peor ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta el infierno por el que había tenido que pasar Amelia.

Luisita suspiró y se echó hacía atrás en la silla, tratando de contener las lágrimas de pena e impotencia. Hubiese dado lo que fuese por cambiar lo sucedido y por evitarle aquel daño a Amelia.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Amelia no le guardaba rencor. Había parecido genuinamente sorprendida cuando Luisita sugirió que había sido culpa suya. Es más, a Luisita le había parecido leer en sus ojos que el cariño que había sentido por ella aún estaba ahí.

Luisita echó una risa amarga. Obviamente, eso no era así. Cuando habían ido al baño, su novia, Sara, se había encargado de explicarle lo seria que era su relación con Amelia, a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo juntas.

Rocío entró a la oficina. Luisita se apresuró a llevarse los dedos a los ojos disimuladamente, para eliminar los resquicios de cualquier lágrima traicionera que pudiese haberse colado.

—¿Te queda mucho?—le preguntó su novia.

—No, no. Ya estoy. ¿Vamos a casa?

Rocío asintió. Luisita cogió sus cosas y le dio la mano para salir.

No hablaron mucho por el camino. Rocío le contó que había estado discutiendo el tema de su próxima colección con Miguel, y que él le había llevado una nueva página de su novela gráfica, en la que llevaba trabajando desde que le conocía.

Al llegar a casa, sin embargo, Rocío le preguntó de repente qué le había parecido Sara.

—¿Sara?—Luisita fingió que no sabía a quién se refería inmediatamente—Ah, ¿te refieres a la novia de Amelia? Parece maja, ¿por qué lo dices?

Rocío se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que van muy en serio. Cuando me trajo a casa anoche me contó que tienen pensado mudarse a Roma juntas.

Luisita se quedó paralizada. ¿Roma? ¿En Italia? Sintió una punzada en el estómago y un millón de pensamientos le pasaron por la cabeza en un instante. El peor de todos era como ahora que por fin la había recuperado, al menos en algún sentido, se le podía volver a ir.

Quiso fingir indiferencia ante esa información, pero sabía que no podía, su cara ya la había delatado.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado que Amelia era tu ex?—preguntó entonces Rocío, apartando la mirada de Luisita.

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que llevaba esperando casi 24 horas.

—No pensé que fuese importante—dijo Luisita, y quiso pensar que esa era realmente la repuesta sincera.

Rocío volvió a mirarla entonces, y su cara no reflejó enfado ni reproche.

—Si hubiese cambiado algo ahora que ella está aquí, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Luisita la miró con ternura. Pensó en Amelia, y en Sara, y en el instituto, pero también pensó en sus últimos cinco años. Amelia estaba feliz con otra persona, se iba a ir a Roma con ella, y ella tenía la suerte de tener a Rocío.

—No cambia nada—dijo Luisita, tomándole la mano.

Rocío asintió, satisfecha con esa respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

**2008**

_Amelia llegó al portal de Luisita sudando, después de haber corrido toda la distancia entre su casa y la suya, y llamó a timbre con urgencia. Contestó su padre, y casi sin aliento le suplicó que por favor bajase Luisita._

_Marcelino le abrió la puerta del portal para que esperase dentro y Luisita bajó poco después. Amelia se tiró encima de su novia llorando._

_—Amelia, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo tu padre? —le preguntó Luisita preocupada._

_—Nos vamos, Luisita. Mi padre nos ha dicho que nos vamos de Madrid._

_—¡¿Cómo?!—exclamó Luisita, abriendo los ojos en pánico._

_Amelia asintió, había estado llorando tanto que le había entrado el hipo y casi no podía hablar._

_—Sí—dijo con esfuerzo—, pero yo me voy a escapar, Luisita. Te lo juro. En cuanto encuentre la oportunidad._

_Luisita la estrechó entre sus brazos y Amelia se aferró a ella._

_—No puedes irte—dijo Luisita mientras la abrazaba. Cuando por fin se separó, se quedó mirándola con determinación—. No te puede llevar contigo, tenemos que hacer algo. Sube a casa, seguro que con mis padres encontramos una solución para que te quedes._

_Amelia casi se contagió de la energía de Luisita, imaginando brevemente la idea de quedarse con los Gómez, pero negó con la cabeza._

_—No, Luisita, no quiero meter en problemas a tus padres. ¿Y si les denuncia? Ya sabes que mi padre es militar._

_Luisita sacudió la cabeza, angustiada._

_—Pero algo se podrá hacer._

_—En cuanto pueda me escaparé, y volveré. Te lo juro._

_Luisita llevó sus manos a su cara y la besó, con fuerza, con desesperación. Amelia podía sentir las lágrimas de su novia corriendo por sus mejillas._

_—¿Me prometes que vas a volver?—preguntó Luisita con un tono suplicante._

_—Te lo prometo—dijo Amelia, incapaz de concebir la idea de no volver con ella—. ¿Me esperarás?_

_Luisita hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y consiguió sacar una sonrisa antes de responderle._

_—Pues claro—Y la besó de nuevo._

**2019**

Amelia entró al apartamento, tiró las llaves sobre la mesita del salón y se echó a lo largo en el sofá agotada. Ana estaba sentada en el otro sofá, tomándose un café en pijama.

—¿Fue cansado el ensayo?

—No te puedes ni imaginar.

—El musical se estrena la semana que viene, ¿verdad?

Amelia asintió con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para hablar. Su amiga sonrió, y posó la taza en la mesa auxiliar.

—¿Vas a invitar a Sara?

Amelia la miró de reojo un momento, y después se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

—Lo hemos dejado.

—Ah—dijo sorprendida Ana—. Perdón, no lo sabía. ¿Qué ha pasado? Parecía una buena chica.

—El problema no es ella, Ana. Soy yo. Es que yo no puedo imaginarme con nadie que no sea Luisita.

—Ya, entiendo—Ana alargó la mano para posarla en el hombro de su amiga—. Pensé que sería una buena idea que conocieras a otra persona, pero por lo visto no ha servido de mucho—Amelia negó ligeramente y posó su mano sobre la de Ana, aceptando su gesto de apoyo—. ¿Y cómo te va con Luisita?

Amelia suspiró y se incorporó en el sofá. Ese era un tema mucho más complicado.

—Pues no lo sé. El otro día después de la cena tuvimos un momento precioso, pero desde entonces casi no hemos vuelto hablar. La noto distante, no sé qué ha pasado.

Su amiga asintió.

—No sé, Amelia, pienso que quizás deberías decirle lo que sientes. A lo mejor ella también se siente igual que tú…

—Se va a casar, Ana.

—Bueno, pero ella se merece tener toda la información antes de tomar una decisión así, ¿no crees?

Amelia negó con la cabeza. Iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje.

—Es Luisita, ¿no?—dijo Ana después de que Amelia lo leyera.

—Sí, le pregunté si nos podíamos ver uno de estos días y me ha dicho de acompañarla mañana a mirar vestidos de novia.

—¿Y vas a ir?

Amelia la miró dubitativa. Le partía el corazón verla prepararse para casarse con otra persona, pero si quería ser su amiga, y tenerla de alguna forma en su vida, tenía que aceptarlo.

—Sí—dijo simplemente, pero pudo leer la pregunta tácita en la expresión de su amiga—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Le dio un último apretón en la mano a Ana y se retiró a su habitación para descansar.

Luisita y Amelia no llegaron a ver ninguna tienda esa mañana. Al poco de encontrarse, la familia de Luisita la llamó para encargarla que hiciera unos recados y Amelia por supuesto se ofreció a acompañarla. Le había costado varios días poder volver a quedar con ella y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Para cuando por fin salieron del banco donde esperaron 45 minutos de cola para una gestión de cinco minutos, ninguna de las dos se encontraba con energía para buscar vestidos. En su lugar, se decantaron por ir a tomar un helado para aliviar un poco el agotador calor de Madrid.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?—preguntó Luisita cuando ya se habían refrescado, después de un rato disfrutando del aire acondicionado de la heladería.

—Pues me temo que tengo que ir a casa—respondió Amelia, que tenía el móvil en la mano, contestando un mensaje—. Inma me acaba de escribir pidiéndome si puedo estar allí ahora para recoger un paquete que está esperando.

—Bueno, pues vamos—dijo Luisita sin titubear, recogiendo su bolso del asiento.

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo, Luisita—dijo Amelia, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

—Bueno, es que tú me has estado acompañando toda la mañana arriaba y abajo, pues ahora me toca a mí—respondió Luisita convencida, pero titubeó un momento—. A no ser que prefieras que no vaya…

—¡No! Claro que quiero—se apresuró a asegurarle—. Además, así te puedo enseñar el vestuario de la función, que lo tengo en casa.

Luisita sonrió ante la propuesta y se echó a un lado para dejar que Amelia indicase el camino.

Al llegar a su piso, Amelia le enseñó brevemente la casa a su amiga, antes de sentarse en la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te ponga algo?—le ofreció Amelia.

—Sólo agua, gracias—dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

—Me sales barata—replicó Amelia, y según dijo esas palabras se maldijo a sí misma por haber hecho una broma tan tonta.

Amelia le puso el vaso al lado en la mesa, y observó la expresión de Luisita, que de repente pareció mostrar un cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es solo…me estaba preguntando si…No sé si habrías quedado luego con Sara y a lo mejor te he dicho de venir contigo y en realidad estoy estorbando.

Amelia se quedó sorprendida un momento. No se había dado cuenta de que Luisita aún pensaba que estaba con ella. No habían hablado prácticamente desde aquella cena y el tema no había salido en toda la mañana.

—No, de hecho…Sara y yo ya no estamos juntas.

A Amelia le pareció ver que se le iluminaba la cara al recibir esa información, y las palabras de Ana resonaron en su cabeza de repente.

_“Luisita se merece tener toda la información.”_

—¿Qué pasó? Parecía que ibais en serio.

—No sentía lo suficiente por ella—Amelia podía sentir su corazón palpitando. Las palabras se estaban formando en su cerebro y no se creía capaz de contenerlas mucho más—. Me gustaba, pero…No la quería.

—Bueno, seguro que tendrás otras muchas chicas interesadas por ti—dijo Luisita, apartando su mirada tímidamente—. Seguro que encontrarás pronto a otra persona a la que sí que quieras de verdad.

—No como te quise a ti—dijo Amelia, mirándola fijamente—. No como te quiero a ti.

Al escuchar esto, Luisita se giró de repente para encontrar la mirada de Amelia.

—¿Cómo dices?

Amelia se sentía temblar de arriba abajo. Una parte de sí misma le decía que eso era una mala idea, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Luisita. Tú has sido la única persona a la que he querido de verdad.

—No…—murmuró Luisita, mirándola, casi con terror, levantándose poco a poco de la silla donde había estado sentada.

—Lo siento, sé que no es justo que te lo diga ahora, y yo sé que te vas a casar, y lo respeto, de verdad. Pero necesitaba que supieras lo que siento. No podía callármelo más.

—No—repitió Luisita, esta vez más firme.

Amelia no entendía lo quería decir. La observó mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

—Perdóname, Luisita, lo siento, no quiero que esto cambie las cosas…

—No—interrumpió Luisita, y dándose media vuelta salió de la cocina.

A los pocos segundos, Amelia escuchó la puerta del piso cerrándose.

Cuando Ana llegó a casa, se encontró con Amelia en el sofá rodeada de varios kleenex usados.

—Amelia, ¿qué ha pasado?—dijo acercándose a ella alarmada.

—Nada—respondió Amelia, mirando a su alrededor y recogiendo los pañuelos.

—¿Cómo que nada? Amelia, ha estado llorando. ¿Ha pasado algo con el musical? ¿Lo han cancelado?

—Es Luisita—dijo sin más. No sabía cuántas ganas tenía de revivir la escena de la cocina de unas horas antes.

—¿Qué pasó?—dijo Ana con voz más suave, sentándose a su lado.

—Pues que lo he fastidiado todo, Ana. Eso ha pasado.

—Pero, a ver, ¿cómo? ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Sí, sí. Me acordé de lo que me dijiste, de que tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

—¿Lo hiciste?—Amelia asintió con la cabeza—¿Y cómo reaccionó?

Amelia se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos. No podía quitarse la imagen de Luisita mirándola con incredulidad mientras le confesaba sus sentimientos.

—Pues que salió corriendo, Ana.

Su amiga se quedó un momento, pensativa.

—Bueno, mira, ahora ya sabe lo que hay.

—¿Cómo que ya sabe lo que hay? Ana, que no va a querer volver a hablar conmigo en la vida.

—Eso no lo sabes. Si de verdad es tu amiga y aprecia lo que tenéis, se le pasará, y arreglará las cosas contigo. Ya verás, dale tiempo.

Amelia asintió, pero no estaba nada convencida.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama e intentas dormir? Ya verás como cuando te levantes lo ves todo mucho mejor.

—Sí, luego voy. Quiero quedarme un rato aquí antes. Vete yendo tú.

—¿Segura?—Ana esperó por el asentimiento de Amelia antes de darle un abrazo y darle las buenas noches.

En cuanto su amiga se hubo retirado a su habitación, Amelia se tiró de nuevo en el sofá, sollozando.


	10. Chapter 10

**2008**

_Luisita estaba inconsolable._

_—Se ha ido—dijo como pudo entre lágrimas._

_—¿Quién se ha ido? —dijo Manolita, acercándose al sofá en el que su hija estaba llorando a lágrima viva._

_—Amelia._

_Manolita se sentó a su lado y Luisita se echó sobre ella._

_—A ver, Luisita, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Luisita no sabía cómo contarles a sus padres lo que había ocurrido, aunque ahora que el padre de Amelia las había descubierto y no había ningún secreto que guardar._

_—Amelia y yo…—empezó a decir, mirando de reojo a su padre, que las miraba desde la mesa, con aire preocupado._

_—Marcelino—le dijo Manolita a su marido—. ¿Por qué no nos dejas solas un momento?_

_El padre de Luisita refunfuñó, pero accedió a la petición de Manolita y salió del salón, dejando a madre e hija a solas._

_—Amelia y yo somos novias, mamá._

_—Ya me lo imaginaba._

_Luisita la miró sorprendida._

_—¿Cómo que lo sabías?_

_—Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas. No se nos puede ocultar nada._

_Luisita asintió y continuó._

_—Pero es que su padre…Ayer nos pilló juntas cuando estábamos en su casa…y ahora se la lleva de vuelta a Zaragoza. Mamá, me tenéis que ayudar a traerla de vuelta, no la podemos dejarla sola con ese hombre._

_Manolita suspiró._

_—Luisita, hija, lo siento mucho, pero es que es su padre, y ella es menor de edad. No podemos secuestrarla._

_—Pero es que no lo entiendes, que ese hombre es un tirano. Además, Amelia se quiere escapar._

_—Yo sé que es un hombre difícil, porque yo le he tratado, pero es que es su padre, Luisita, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada._

_Con un nuevo grito de frustración, Luisita salió corriendo a su cuarto. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y lloró toda la noche._

**2019**

Luisita se dio media vuelta en la cama para coger el móvil de la mesita. La una de la mañana. No había conseguido pegar ojo desde que se acostó. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Rocío plácidamente dormida, soltando un pequeño ronquido de vez en cuando.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, mirando al techo, recordando las palabras de Amelia en las que no había parado de pensar desde que aquella tarde.

“…como te quiero a ti.”

Se levantó de la cama y sin pensarlo más empezó a vestirse. Salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, cogió las llaves del coche y salió a la calle.

Media hora más tarde se encontró delante de la puerta del apartamento de Amelia. Su mano rozó el timbre y por un momento quiso arrepentirse y volver a casa, pero antes de poder detenerse, sus dedos terminaron de apretar el botón. Escuchó el din-don del timbre desde dentro y por enésima vez desde que había salido de casa se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y Amelia se asomó por ella. Aunque estaba vestida en pijama y el piso estaba a oscuras, su cara no indicaba que hubiese estado durmiendo.

—Luisita—dijo al verla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luisita entró sin decir nada y sin esperar a ser invitada a pasar. Fue hasta la cocina donde habían tenido la conversación aquella mañana, iluminada ahora tan solo por la luz que venía de la calle. Amelia la siguió y la miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se paró enfrente de donde Luisita estaba apoyada en la encimera con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Es muy injusto, ¿sabes? —dijo Luisita finalmente.

Amelia no respondió, sino que agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina.

—Te esperé durante años—continuó Luisita, y esta vez vio como Amelia levantaba la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No lo sé, Luisita.

—“No lo sabes” —repitió Luisita, separándose de la encimera y dándose la vuelta, notando las lágrimas en los ojos y la congestión de la nariz empezando a acumularse—. No puedes volver a mi vida 11 años más tarde y decirme que me quieres. No es justo.

—Lo sé—dijo Amelia en un medio susurro. Su voz indicaba que ella también estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Luisita tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de abrazarla y calmarla, pero en aquellos momentos su enfado podía más que su cariño por Amelia.

—¿Por qué no pudiste decirme eso cuando viniste a Madrid hace seis años?—Luisita volvió a girarse hacia ella, su voz temblando con furia y tristeza contendida—. Ahora es demasiado tarde. 

—Luisita, perdóname—dijo Amelia, y su voz sonaba derrotada.

¿Por qué Amelia no estaba luchando contra ella? Quería que respondiera a sus reclamos, que se enfadara, que la echara de su casa, o que al menos le diera una explicación por todos aquellos años de ausencia.

Luisita se acercó más a Amelia, y en la penumbra pudo observar los trazos que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Luisita.

“Feliz,” pensó Luisita. Hasta hacía unas semanas había tenido claro lo que aquello significaba. Conseguir trabajo como actriz, estar cerca de su familia, y pasar su vida al lado de Rocío. Pero desde que Amelia había entrado de nuevo en su vida, Luisita había vuelto a recordar lo que realmente había sido la felicidad para ella.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había acercado a Amelia y ahora estaban prácticamente rozándose. Sabía que si se movía tan solo un centímetro más podría tocarla, y si eso pasaba… Su mirada se desvió hacia la boca de Amelia y la tentación se volvió prácticamente irresistible.

Ese pensamiento fue precisamente el que la hizo reaccionar. Se alejó de Amelia y salió de su piso apresuradamente sin decir nada más, por segunda vez aquel día.

Luisita cerró la puerta de la calle y encendió las luces del salón. Se sentó en el sofá dejándose caer y al poco rato vio a su madre aparecer por el pasillo.

—¿Luisita? ¿Qué haces aquí, hija? ¿Has discutido con Rocío?

Luisita negó con la cabeza, y sonrió para sí pensando en lo difícil que era discutir con ella. Siempre tan atenta y cariñosa. Se acordó de su novia durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Cuéntame, hija—le dijo su madre, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Has estado llorando?

—He ido a ver a Amelia—confesó Luisita.

—Ya—respondió Manolita, con un gesto de entendimiento—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras?

—No, no—se apresuró a aclarar Luisita—. Bueno, Amelia me dijo que aún me quiere.

Al recordar su conversación con Amelia, las lágrimas volvieron a saltársele. Su madre la abrazó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí.

—¿Y tú, aún la quieres a ella?

—Yo quiero a Rocío, de verdad. Pero es que Amelia es…Amelia.

Luisita sintió la mano de Manolita acariciándole el pelo, tratando de calmarla.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, mamá.

—Sí que sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No puedes entrar en un matrimonio que no quieres por no hacer daño a otra persona. Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir a tu corazón, y el tiempo pondrá todo lo demás en su sitio.

Luisita se incorporó para mirar a su madre.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí—dijo Manolita, secándole las lágrimas con la mano—, ya verás como todo va a estar bien.

Fue entonces cuando Luisita se dio cuenta de que lo que había buscado todo ese tiempo era consentimiento para permitirse sentir lo que de verdad sentía sin culpabilidad.

Luisita miró su mano izquierda. Posó dos dedos sobre el anillo y lo sacó lentamente. Al mirar su mano, otra vez desnuda, le invadió una sensación de alivio.

—Todo el mundo piensa que su primer amor va a ser el último—dijo Luisita, reclinándose de nuevo sobre su madre—. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber nosotras que en nuestro caso iba a ser cierto?

Tal como les había prometido Amelia, los Gómez encontraron seis entradas a su nombre en la taquilla el día del estreno de _Grease_. Luisita acudió acompañada de sus padres, su hermana María, su cuñado Ignacio y su abuelo Pelayo.

Estaban en un lugar inmejorable, en unas butacas centradas, tan solo a unas filas del escenario. Luisita sintió que se le cortaba la respiración en el momento en el que vio a Amelia salir al escenario por primera vez. Ignoraba si ella la había visto sentada allí, pero se sintió como hacía años, cuando Amelia había cantado esas mismas canciones para ella.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción al verla interpretar “ _Lo peor que puedo hacer_ ”, una interpretación que puso los pelos de gallina a más de una persona, y aplaudió quizás un poco más fuerte y durante más tiempo que el resto del público.

Al terminar la actuación, su familia se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero ella les despidió y buscó la puerta de atrás del teatro para esperar a Amelia, donde se alegró de tener un momento a solas para pensar antes de volver a verla.

No habían hablado de nuevo desde la conversación del sábado pasado. Antes de dar ningún paso más con ella, quería poner en orden su vida. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Pero ahora se acercaba el momento y no sabía que esperar.

Poco a poco, la gente empezaba a salir por la puerta, y ella se puso en tensión esperando verla pasar. El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y tenía que respirar hondo para calmarse. Una mezcla de expectación y aprehensión se apoderaban de ella.

¿Y si había cambiado de idea respecto a lo suyo? Tan solo habían pasado unos días, pero no había sido muy amable con ella y a lo mejor ya no quería volver a verla.

Estaba a medio camino de autoconvencerse de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando por fin apareció.

Amelia había salido junto con unas amigas, riéndose distraídamente, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a Luisita de pie a unos metros de ella.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo le murmuró una despedida a sus amigas y se acercó a Luisita con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola—dijo Amelia, mirándola como si no pudiera creer que estuviese allí.

—Hola—respondió Luisita, sonriendo a su vez. Sin saber muy bien como continuar, las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Te vi sentada entre el público. Bueno, a todos—dijo al fin Amelia.

—Sí. Quién iba a decir cuando me cantabas canciones de Grease en el instituto que ibas a acabar en un escenario delante de miles de personas.

Amelia sacudió la cabeza con una ligera carcajada.

—Aún no me lo creo, la verdad.

Las dos volvieron a quedarse mirando sin decir nada, pero esta vez fue Luisita la que rompió el silencio.

—¿Me acompañas al coche?

—Sí, claro—asintió Amelia, comenzando a andar al lado de Luisita.

—Sobre la otra noche…—empezó a decir Luisita cuando llevaban caminando unos metros por la calle.

—Ay, lo siento mucho, Luisita…—le interrumpió Amelia cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

—No, lo que quería decirte es que, siento mucho no haber hablado contigo desde entonces.

—No, lo entiendo, no tienes nada que disculparte, yo no…—volvió a interrumpir Amelia.

—Escucha—Luisita cogió a Amelia por el brazo, obligándola a pararse y se quedaron de nuevo la una frente a la otra—. Siento no haber hablado contigo, pero tenía que poner en orden las cosas. Había…gente con la que tenía que hablar antes.

Luisita cogió lentamente la mano de Amelia con la suya. Los ojos de esta se abrieron de par en par al mirar a hacia sus manos entrelazadas y comprender lo que faltaba ahí…y lo que aquello significaba.

Amelia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de formular ninguna palabra.

—No tuvimos la culpa de que nos separaran, Amelia. Pero ahora estamos aquí, y está en nuestras manos decidir ser felices juntas.

La luz de la farola iluminó la lágrima que empezó a descender por la mejilla de Amelia.

—¿Estás segura, Luisita?

Luisita soltó una pequeña risa, y se acercó para apoyar su frente contra la de Amelia.

—¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que si tu padre no nos hubiera pillado aún estaríamos juntas?

Amelia levantó su mano libre para posarla sobre la mejilla de Luisita.

—Nunca te habría dejado escapar.

Luisita sintió sus propias lágrimas escaparse y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Amelia.

Y aquella noche, después de 11 años, volvió a ser feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**2020**

Luisita daba vueltas de una habitación a otra cogiendo el maquillaje, las joyas, el peine.

—Luisita, ¿te queda mucho, hija? —le gritó su madre desde el salón.

—¡Ya voy!

Las bodas siempre eran estresantes, pensó mientras buscaba el segundo pendiente. Tan solo quedaba una hora para que tuvieran que estar allí, y con el tráfico de Madrid podrían ir muy justos de tiempo.

Luisita escuchó a alguien entrar en la habitación y supo inmediatamente quién era.

—Estás muy guapa—dijo Amelia desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al verla allí. Amelia, cómo de costumbre, estaba lista desde hacía media hora.

—Venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda.

—No, ya estoy casi—le dijo, terminando de ponerse el pendiente derecho.

Pero Amelia no se frenó, y continuó avanzando hacia Luisita, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

—No, Amelia—dijo Luisita, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por apartarse—, que llegamos tarde, y mi madre nos mata.

—Solo un besito—dijo Amelia con un tono de súplica.

—No, que se me corre el maquillaje.

Pero Amelia no se iba a dar por vencida. Posó sus labios sobre los de Luisita, apenas rozándolos al principio, pero poco a poco las dos fueron profundizando el beso.

—¡Luisita! —volvió a gritar Manolita desde el salón, impaciente con la tardanza de su hija.

Las dos se separaron conteniendo la risa y limpiándose los restos de pintalabios que se había corrido.

—Ahora sí nos tenemos que ir—dijo Luisita, cogiendo su bolso y saliendo a toda prisa para apaciguar a su madre.

En el salón se encontró con sus padres, y con María e Ignacio. Habían quedado en venir pronto todos a la casa de los Gómez para arreglarse juntos.

Distribuyeron los coches y llegaron al lugar del enlace tan solo unos minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia.

Luisita vio a Miguel esperando nervioso junto algunos de sus amigos. Fue a acercarse a él, pero entonces una de las madrinas empezó a decir a los invitados que fuesen ocupando sus asientos porque la novia estaba a punto de llegar.

Era una boda al aire libre. Los novios habían distribuido unos asientos en el césped del recinto y Miguel esperaba junto a un arco con flores.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a sonar la música y todos los invitados se giraron para ver a Rocío caminando por el pasillo hacia Miguel.

Luisita la miró emocionada. No había sido fácil tomar la decisión de terminar su noviazgo, pero supo enseguida que había sido lo correcto.

Rocío había estado dolida, pero agradeció su sinceridad y le deseó lo mejor con Amelia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que fue una ruptura amistosa, aún pasaron muchos meses hasta que pudieron retomar su amistad.

Y ahora estaba allí, en su boda con Miguel. Poco después de su compromiso, fue a verla y le reconoció que, aunque a ella la había querido mucho, lo suyo con Miguel era completamente diferente, y por fin había entendido por qué incluso después de tanto tiempo, su amor por Amelia no había desaparecido.

Luisita se giró para mirar a su novia, y recordó las palabras de su madre: sigue a tu corazón y el tiempo pondrá todo lo demás en su sitio.

Amelia notó su mirada y se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa, estrechándole la mano con cariño.

La celebración tuvo lugar en el mismo recinto y, después de la comida, todos los invitados se dedicaron a bailar, beber, y comer un poco más.

—Mira qué bonito está ahí. Vamos a hacernos una foto—dijo Amelia tirando del brazo de su novia, que se había cansado hacía varias horas de las fotos y solo le apetecía bailar.

Llegaron a una zona ajardinada donde no había ningún otro invitado y Luisita tuvo que reconocer que era muy bonito.

Se volvió hacia a Amelia para decirle que fondo quería para la foto cuando la vio arrodillada enfrente suyo.

—Luisita—empezó a decir Amelia, visiblemente emocionada—, llevo meses pensando cómo hacer esto, pero me he dado cuenta de qué da igual el cómo, el dónde o el cuándo. Lo único importante es que sé que eres el amor de mi vida, y que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Luisita contuvo la respiración mientras veía a Amelia abrir una cajita negra y mostrar un anillo.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aún sin poder hablar, Luisita asintió y llevó sus manos al cuello de Amelia que se levantó para besarla con pasión.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron, Amelia le deslizó su anillo por el dedo. Esta vez no le apretaba y ni le molestaba.

Era perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tiene lugar en un universo alternativo en el que no hay pandemia, porque está claro que nadie va poder tener una boda en 2020.
> 
> Hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. A pesar de lo que he tardado en terminar, he de decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y espero que aquellas personas que hayáis tenido la paciencia de leer hasta el final también lo hayáis hecho leyéndola.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
